The Queen of Heart
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Quand Trafalgar Law et son équipage arraisonnent un navire de la marine afin de s'emparer d'une nouvelle arme, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ... ça!
1. L'arme de la marine

**Hey!**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, je brûle d'envie d'écrire une fic One Piece et comme ça m'empêche de penser à autre chose, voilà.**  
**Je ne sais pas encore où elle va mener, mais j'ai quelques idées de scénario qui vous plairont j'espère. Juste une petite chose, quand j'ai commencé, l'arc Dessrossa n'était pas très avancé, ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas retrouver ici ce qu'on voit dans le manga, je prends quelques liberté, les fics servent aussi à ça! XD**  
**Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, quelques risques de spoiler, mais rien de majeur, je pense. **

**j'espère que ça vous plaira. **  
**Bonne lecture. **

**Evidemment, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait que l'emprunter un peu à Eiichiro Oda, dont j'envie l'imagination débordante.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

L'arme de la marine.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule source lumineuse provenait d'une petite lampe éclairant un bureau chargé de papiers et de livres ouverts, mais personne n'y travaillait. Tout était calme, les seuls bruits audibles étaient les ronronnements des moteurs, le bip occasionnel du sonar et la respiration calme et régulière de l'homme enroulé dans les couvertures.

Mis à part le bureau en désordre, le reste de la petite pièce était propre et net, bien rangé, même si elle ne payait pas de mine. Un lit, une table de chevet pourtant une lampe, un bureau, une chaise, un placard fixé au mur, c'était tout ce que comportait la cabine. Simple mais fonctionnelle. Le parquet brut était nu, les murs de métal ne comportaient aucune décoration et la seule fenêtre de la pièce, ronde comme un hublot, n'était voilée par aucun rideau. Le seul luxe que l'occupant des lieux semblait se permettre était la haute bibliothèque, croulant sous les livres, fixée près du bureau. Rien de plus.

Alors qu'un banc de poissons aux couleurs éclatantes passait silencieusement devant le hublot, une sonnerie stridente raisonna soudain dans la cabine, tirant le seul occupant du sommeil. Le jeune homme roula sous les couverture et une tignasse noire en désordre s'en extirpa en grognant. Un instant, une main tatouée tâtonna dans le vide avant de s'emparer de la créature se trouvant sur le chevet. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se laissa faire avec résignation.

− Oui? Grogna le jeune homme d'une voix encore endormie.

− Capitaine, s'écria une voix excité dans le combiné. La cible est en vue.  
Un instant de silence puis:

− J'arrive.  
Et sans autre forme de procès, il coupa la communication et abandonna l'escargophone sur le matelas. La créature s'éloigna en rampant sur les draps, tandis que son propriétaire se redressait en bâillant. Le drap glissa de ses épaules, dévoilant un torse tatoué d'un large coeur enserré dans un bandage. Encore Groggy, il resta un instant sur le bord du lit, essayant de convaincre ses yeux de rester ouverts tandis qu'il passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux en désordre, n'arrangeant pas leur état. Après un instant, il fini par se lever et fit quelques pas encore mal assurés sur le parquet.

Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un jean, un sweatshirt et la première paire de chaussure qu'il trouva, avant de sortir en enfonçant un chapeau tacheté sur ses cheveux en bataille, un katana presque aussi grand que lui posé sur son épaule. Son apparence n'était pas aussi impressionnantes que certains autres capitaines sillonnant cette mer, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier: Trafalgar Law était un homme dangereux, comme le prouvait la prime offerte pour sa capture, qui ne cessait de monter depuis qu'il avait perdu son titre de Shichibukai.

Le couloir du compartiment d'équipage était calme mais nul doute qu'il allait très bientôt s'agiter. En franchissant la cloison étanche qui séparait le compartiment d'équipage de celui des opérations, Law ne put que constater la différence. Ici la tension précédent l'abordage était palpable, l'excitation de la traque se ressentait chez tous les hommes qu'il croisait. Il monta l'échelle vers le pont supérieur et traversa la coursive en direction du centre névralgique su sous-marin: la salle de contrôle. Il entra sans se faire annoncer, surprenant son équipage en pleine manoeuvre.

− Capitaine, accueillit l'un des homme présent: un grand type portant un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.  
Aussitôt, un autre type à chapeau se détourna du périscope dans lequel il regardait pour accueillir son supérieur.

− La cible? Questionna simplement Law en approchant du périscope.  
Le chapeauté lui laissa la place pour lui permettre de jeter un coup d'oeil à la surface. Dans la lunette, Law vit effectivement le navire qu'il pistaient depuis des jours. Ses voiles blanches gonflées à bloc, il filait, poussé par des vents favorable, tandis que les fanions de la marine flottaient fièrement au bout des mâts.

− Parfait, fit le capitaine tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il à portée?

− D'ici dix minutes, capitaine, répondit le chapeauté avant de récupérer sa place derrière le périscope.  
Law s'écarta avant de s'affaler sur un siège trônant au centre de la petite pièce. Il posa son sabre contre son épaule et le laissa là tandis qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

− Shachi, alerte générale, je veux tout le monde prêt à se battre dès que nous ferons surface.  
Le type qui se tenait au périscope hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une console sur laquelle trônaient des escargophones aux coquilles de divers couleurs. Il s'empara du combiné accroché à la coquille rouge et donna les ordres alertes dans le micro tandis que sa voix raisonnait dans tout le sous-marin via une série de hauts parleurs.

− Pinguin, tiens toi prêt à tirer dès que la cible sera à portée.

− Oui capitaine.

− Encore une erreur comme à Dressrossa et je découpe le fautif en morceaux, grogna le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur.  
Aucun des occupants de la pièce ne pipa mot, tous sachant parfaitement qu'il était capable de le faire et d'abandonner la pauvre victime dans cet état pendant des jours.

− Quelle que soit l'arme que ce navire transporte, il nous la faut, conclut-il en se massant les tempes des index pour chasser la migraine qu'il sentait monter.  
Autour de lui, les autres membres de l'équipage s'affairaient en silence, ce qui n'atténuait en rien la tension ambiante.

Le sous-marin traquait ce navire depuis plusieurs jours, depuis que Shachi avait intercepté une transmission de la marine rapportant le transport vers l'une de leur base du Nouveau Monde d'une arme capable de mettre un terme à l'âge d'or de la piraterie. A en croire les rapport que les sous-mariniers avaient intercepté pendant leur traque, il semblait que la marine attendait cette fameuse arme depuis longtemps et avaient été la cherché bien loin, habituellement elle ne se donnait pas tant de mal, elle employait assez de savants et de fabriquants d'armes, de munitions et bien d'autre pour armer tous ses navires sans faire d'efforts. Il leur suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, alors pourquoi prendre la peine d'aller chercher une arme à l'autre bout du monde? Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité de Law. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours une vengeance à accomplir.

Même si son plan s'était en grande partie déroulé correctement, sa cuisante défaite des mains de Doflamingo, à Green-Bit, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Si ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser, son ego, lui, était durablement blessé. Et si la marine lui offrait, bien involontairement certes, un moyen de mener sa vengeance à bien, il n'allait certainement pas dire non. Et il fallait l'avouer, il était curieux de voir ce qui pouvait provoquer autant d'émois chez les gradés de la marine.

− Cible à portée, annonça Shachi, toujours accroché au périscope.  
Law ouvrit les yeux et adressa un signe de tête silencieux vers Pinguin qui se tourna aussitôt vers son poste pour enclencher la procédure de tir. La chasse touchait à son but, il était l'heure de la mise à mort. Et de la récolte du butin.

* * *

Le navire craquait de toute part, tantôt semblant gémir, tantôt semblant chanter. Les cordages grinçaient sur les mats et les voiles claquaient de temps à autres quand le vent changeait soudain de course. Les vagues clapotaient le long de la coque tandis que l'étrave du bateau les fendait sans peine. Au moins deux ponts au dessus d'elle, elle pouvait entendre les voix des marins à la manoeuvre et, plus proche, les rires gras des matelots de repos qui traînait encore au mess.

Tout ça, elle connaissait. Elle connaissait même plutôt bien. Les bruits familier du navire, de son équipage et de la mer autour d'eux lui étaient presque aussi familiers que la voix de sa propre mère. Elle aurait presque pu se croire sur son navire si elle n'avait été dans cette fâcheuse position. Assise en tailleur sur le plancher, le dos courbé, les coude sur les genoux pour soutenir sa tête posée dans ses paumes, elle essayait d'oublier qu'elle était enfermée dans une cage à peine assez grande pour lui permettre de se lever et de faire les cents pas. Elle essayait d'oublier son estomac qui criait bruyamment famine, ses muscles ankylosés faute d'exercice, la migraine qui la taraudait depuis des heures. Elle essayait d'oublier que dans quelques jours le bateau arriverait à destination où des tas de pseudo scientifiques devaient attendre impatiemment pour la disséquer vivante.

La marine et son cortège de chiens de guerre assoiffés de sang! Toujours à la recherche de l'arme qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser rapidement des pirates. Depuis le temps qu'ils cherchaient à s'emparer des secrets de son peuple ... ils y étaient enfin arrivé. Et par sa faute! Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, même si elle allait probablement mourir dans les prochain jours, elle n'allait certainement pas regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Ces type méritaient de mourir. Si c'était à recommencer, elle referait la même chose. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle n'avait aucun regret.

Tandis qu'elle méditait sur son sort, la porte menant à la cale sombre dans laquelle elle était enfermée s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer entrer les bruits des conversations se tenant à l'étage supérieur. Une lampe fut allumée juste au dessus de sa cage et un homme descendit l'escalier de bois d'un pas pensant. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le capitaine de cette prison. Il descendait la tourmenter chaque soir depuis sa capture. Oh il ne la frappait pas, il avait reçu l'ordre de la ramener vivante et indemne, ce qui ne lui avait pas faciliter sa prise. Mais il ne se privait pas pour venir admirer son travail, probablement en rêvant à la promotion que ça allait lui valoir. Depuis quelques jours, il avait pris l'habitude de venir dîner devant elle, comme pour la narguer, alors qu'elle était privée de nourriture depuis son arrivée à bord de ce maudit rafiot. Il passait son temps à parler et même si elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, elle devinait sans mal le sens de ses paroles, la moquerie, l'arrogance de sa voix ne laissaient pas vraiment de doute.

− Seran Athis Karell, lança-t-il avant de s'affaler sur la seule chaise de la pièce.  
La jeune femme ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Il commençait toujours comme ça, en prononçant son nom entier et faisait aussitôt suivre un flot de paroles auxquelles elle ne prêtait aucune attention. A force de l'entendre, cependant, elle commençait à saisir le sens de certains mots, parvenait parfois à comprendre une phrase.

Lui lançant un sourire torve, le type souleva le couvercle couvrant le plateau qu'il avait amené. Aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se répandit dans la pièce. Réagissant instantanément, l'estomac de Seran laissa échapper un grondement avide, ce qui fit rire le type.

− Oh, tu as faim? Nargua-t-il. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas en avoir un peu.  
Sans la quitter des yeux, il plongea sa cuillère dans ce qui semblait être de la purée et en s'en enfourna une telle bouché dans le bec que la jeune femme fut surprise de ne pas le voir s'étouffer avec.

− Rassures-toi, c'est bientôt fini, ricana-t-il. Dans quatre jours on sera à la base et je prendrai plaisir à regarder les médecins t'arracher ta bestiole.  
Fermant à nouveau les yeux, Seran soupira et concentra son esprit sur autre chose, pour essayer d'ignorer la tentation et les paroles insipides qu'il lui infligeait. Son estomac protesta une nouvelle fois ce qui sembla amuser son visiteur indésirable.

Seran laissa son esprit vagabonder loin de sa cellule tandis que le type se goinfrait sans la moindre honte devant elle. L'affamer était visiblement la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour l'empêcher d'user de ses capacités et elle devait avouer que c'était efficace. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter et avait de plus en plus de mal à établir le contact avec Esran. La créature était comme elle, réduite à économiser ses forces en vue de ce qui allait se produire. Quand Seran avait décidé de ne pas se laisser prendre vivante et d'agir dès que l'attention de leurs geôliers se relâcherait, elle avait senti l'entier accord de la créature. Comme son hôte, Esran était décidé à ne pas servir de cobaye pour les scientifiques de la Marine.

Alors qu'elle révisait pour la énième fois le plan d'évasion qu'elle avait établi, elle entendit le capitaine se lever et s'approcher de sa cage. Ouvrant les yeux, elle leva la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard défiant qui le fit rire. Il ouvrait le bec pour reprendre son monologue insipide quand ça se produisit. Une violente explosion ébranla tout le navire, jetant le capitaine à terre. Avec un cri de surprise et de peur mêlées, Seran se roula en boule dans un coin de sa cage, protégeant sa tête de ses bras. L'alarme se mit à hurler dans tout le navire et bientôt des cris et des bruits de course raisonnèrent à l'étage supérieur. La porte de la cale s'ouvrit à la volée sur un autre officier.

− Capitaine, s'écria-t-il. Un navire pirate.

− Quoi? Beugla l'homme. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser approcher sans le repérer?

− Il est sorti de nulle part, capitaine. Il semblerait que ce soit le sous-marin de l'ancien Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law.  
Avec un beuglement de rage, le capitaine s'élança dans l'escalier, bousculant son sous-fifre au passage. Surprise par la tournure des évènements, Seran se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha de la porte de sa cage et s'accrocha désespérément aux barreaux quand deux nouvelles explosions firent vaciller le navire.

* * *

Un épais panache de fumée noire s'échappait de la proue du navire de la marine. Des flammes léchaient sa coque sur tribord et un trou béant permettait à l'eau de s'infiltrer dans les cales, deux des mats s'étaient affalés sur le pont, leurs voiles pendant misérablement par dessus bord. Les soldats couraient sur le pont, brandissant leurs armes. Malgré les balles qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles, Law se tenait immobile sur le pont arrière de son bâtiment, attendant que la manoeuvre d'abordage lui permette de sauter sur le navire de la marine.

Plus petit, plus rapide et plus aisément manoeuvrable que sa proie, le sous-marin se faufila sans mal entre les tirs de barrage et esquiva les boulets destinés à le couler avant de parvenir à se placer bord à bord avec le bateau endommagé. Aussitôt, les hommes présents sur le pont sautèrent à son bord, prenant les soldats de vitesse.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Law enveloppa tout le navire sous un dôme translucide et dégaina son sabre. Aussitôt, les soldats les plus proches furent taillés en pièce et les fragments de corps retombèrent sur le pont sans la moindre goutte de sang. Taillant sa route à coup de sabre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la poupe, tranchant au passage les canonnières qui continuait à bombarder son sous-marin et les envoyant par le fond d'un geste de la main, ne laissant que les canons du pont inférieur continuer à tirer.

− Capitaine, s'écria une voix que Law reconnu aussitôt.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit Bepo se débarrasser de deux adversaires avant de se lancer derrière lui. Escorté par l'ours polaire, Law fit irruption dans la coursive principale, tombant nez à nez quatre soldats armés de pistolets et de fusils. Un coup de sabre plus tard, les bras de celui qui était le plus gradé tombèrent sur le plancher, laissant à Bepo le temps d'agir pour protéger son capitaine en mettant hors de combat deux autres soldats.

A la vue des bras tranché, le plus jeune des soldats, un adolescent à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère et dont ce devait être le premier voyage, faillit tourner de l'oeil. Son visage déjà blanc comme un linge prit une intéressante couleur verdâtre quand il vit l'une des main se redresser sur ses doigts et s'enfuir en trottant comme une araignée grotesque tandis que son propriétaire la poursuivait en lui ordonnant de revenir. Avant qu'il ai pu se laisser glisser sur le sol, Law l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

− Où est l'arme? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le gamin tremblait de tous ses membres et il fallut que le pirate le secoue un peu pour l'aider à comprendre qu'il valait mieux répondre.

− Qu ... quelle arme?

− Celle que vous transportez.

− On ... On transporte pas d'arme ... juste ... juste une prisonnière. On doit la livrer au ... au QG de Portcalora.  
Pendant un instant, les yeux gris du pirate scrutèrent le visage du gamin à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais le jeune avait certainement trop peur pour oser mentir, ou pour pouvoir réfléchir à un mensonge. Il échangea un regard silencieux avec Bepo avant de pousser le gamin vers les escaliers.

− Conduit nous.  
Les jambes tremblantes, l'adolescent les guida vers le pont inférieur, en s'appuyant contre les murs pour rester debout. A la moindre hésitation de sa part, il sentait aussitôt la pointe du nodachi du capitaine pirate entre ses omoplates. La peur qui le tenaillait était presque palpable et ça amusait le coté sadique de Law.

− C'est qui cette prisonnière? Demanda-t-il.  
Le jeune soldat secoua la tête.

− J'sais pas, on avait interdiction d'aller la voir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les grands pontes de Portcalora ont donnés des ordres strictes à son sujet. Mais je l'ai vu.

Il baissa la voix comme s'il craignait que ses supérieur l'entendent malgré le raffut de la bataille qui les entourait, et comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez occupés comme ça.

− J'étais caché sur le pont quand ils l'ont fait monter à bord ... Elle avait l'air d'une fille normale mais ... C'est comme si elle avait su que j'étais là ... Elle a regardé droit vers moi et ... j'en ai eu des sueurs froides. Cette fille, elle me fout la trouille.  
Law ne sembla pas s'intéresser à cette anecdote, le gosse était impressionnable, la première fille venue devait parvenir à lui "foutre la trouille" comme il disait.

Le gamin s'arrêta dans un couloir et désigna une porte d'un signe de tête avant de reculer, comme pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Agacé, Law le saisit par la peau du dos et le jeta entre les pattes de Bepo qui l'assomma pour avoir la paix. Law ouvrit la porte et descendit prudemment l'escalier, sachant déjà qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule fille en bas. Il ne fut ainsi pas surpris de trouver six fusils et un sabre pointés sur lui quand il atteignit le palier. Derrière les officiers, dans une cage, se tenait la fille en question. Elle n'avait rien d'impressionnant au premier abord, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme sentit un picotement dans sa nuque. Cette fille, ce n'était pas la première venue.

− Trafalgar Law, lança le capitaine du navire, son sabre toujours pointé vers le torse du pirate. Pose ton arme et rends toi immédiatement.  
Le sourire cruel sur le visage du pirate s'élargit.

− Ce serait plutôt à toi de te rendre.

Un seul geste de sa main gauche et les armes disparurent de celles des soldats pour être remplacées par des balais. Dans sa cage, la fille ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, presque aussi choquée que les soldats désarmés. Law dégaina son sabre et en quelques coups si rapides que la lame sembla tracer des arcs lumineux dans l'air, il découpa ses victimes en plusieurs morceaux. Un cri étouffé attira son attention et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la prisonnière. Une main plaquée sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'air horrifiée qu'il ait pu ainsi tuer des hommes désarmés. Toutefois son expression d'horreur laissa sa place à la plus profonde curiosité quand elle remarqua que les fragment de corps étaient encore vivants. Passant une main entre les barreaux de sa cage, elle attrapa une main tranchée qui passait à sa portée, en quête de son corps d'origine. Les doigts s'agitaient dans le vide tandis que Seran l'observait sous toutes ses coutures, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tandis que la jeune femme inspectait le membre qui s'agitait toujours, Law s'approcha de la tête du capitaine et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la lever à hauteur de visage. La rage flambait dans les prunelles d'onyx du militaire et il aurait volontiers effacé le sourire arrogant du pirate s'il avait été en état de le faire. Law le nargua un instant avant de demander:

− Alors c'est qui cette fille? Et où est l'arme?

− Si tu crois que je vais te répondre, pirate.  
Sans hésiter un instant, Law claqua la tête contre les barreau de la cage attirant l'attention de Seran.

− Mauvaise réponse, grogna-t-il. Où est l'arme?

− Vas au diable!  
BAM! La tête fut à nouveau jetée contre les barreaux.

− Tu sais, malgré tout ce qu'on dit, je suis quelqu'un de conciliant, susurra Law avec un sourire proprement terrifiant. Si tu veux qu'on fasse les choses brutalement, je serai ravi de te faire ce plaisir.  
Pour toute réponse, le capitaine lui lança un regard assassin. Le sourire du pirate se fit encore plus cruel, et d'un mouvement de la main, il subtilisa un oeil à sa victime et le fit apparaître au creux de sa paume. Il le fit rouler un instant entre ses doigts comme une grosse bille avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de l'écraser sous son talon, lentement. La tête laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur tandis que les membres du capitaine convulsaient au milieux des autres.

− Capitaine, s'écrièrent les têtes tranchées des autres soldats.

− Scélérat, tu nous paieras ça, menaça l'un d'eux.  
Law l'ignora royalement. Levant à nouveau la tête du capitaine à bout de bras, il lui adressa un regard menaçant.

− Il faut que je t'arrache ces informations ou tu vas me répondre?  
Comme le soldat tardait un peut trop à parler, Law lui subtilisa son oeil encore indemne.

− Je me suis toujours demandé si la marine avait des plans de retraite pour les estropiés.  
Il fit sauter l'oeil dans sa main s'amusant de la peur qui déformait à présent les trait du soldat.

− L'arme c'est elle, lâcha-t-il, la rage au coeur. C'est une Atlante. Ça fait des années que le gouvernement cherche à s'emparer de leurs secrets pour tous vous anéantir.


	2. Une enfant d'Atlantide

**Nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous.**  
**Merci pour vos commentaires ils me font très plaisir. Ca me donne envie de continuer. **  
**Jafaden: j'avoue que j'ai pas trop réfléchi à ça, je me suis simplement dit que si Law était capable de séparer un coeur d'un corps, il pouvait en faire autant avec d'autre organes. **  
**Désolée si l'histoire de l'oeil écrasé t'a choqué, ce n'était pas le but, mais Law n'est pas connu pour être un enfant de choeur. ^^"**  
**Naheiah: La suite, la voilà. ^^**  
**Skelisia: C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, c'est vrai que c'est rare. **  
**J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

**Une enfant d'Atlantide.**

− Une Atlante, hein? Répéta Law en se tournant à nouveau vers la fille. Rencontre peu commune.  
Debout derrière les barreaux de sa cage, elle soutint son regard sans ciller. L'attention de la jeune femme était à présent tournée vers le pirate qui la scrutait, oubliant totalement la main qui rampait en cercle sur le sol, comme un animal désorienté. S'approchant des barreaux, Law jeta la tête et l'oeil du capitaine par dessus son épaule et les abandonna où ils étaient tombés sans même faire attention aux protestations de sa victime. Un instant, il resta planté devant la cage, immobile, inspectant sa prise.

La fille n'avait rien d'impressionnant au premier abord. A peine plus grande que la moyenne, des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés retenus en queue de cheval par un ruban qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, des yeux bleus presque aussi cerné que les siens, le visage pale couvert de sang sec et de saletés, une robe déchirée dont la couleur était difficilement identifiable, il était évident qu'elle avait connu un voyage fort peu confortable. Pourtant elle était là, debout face à lui, lui rendant son regard scrutateur sans frémir. Elle semblait même le défier. Cependant, quand il dégaina son arme, il la vit se redresser et frémir. Ses lèvres pales s'ouvrirent comme si elle allait protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle sembla se raviser et serra les lèvres avant de faire un pas en avant d'un air déterminé. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la lame du sabre tandis que Law le levait pour frapper. Un instant plus tard les barreaux de la cage tombaient sur le plancher avec un tintement sonore et elle sembla particulièrement surprise d'être toujours en un seul morceau.

− Tu viens avec nous, ordonna Law tandis qu'elle contemplait ses mains comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait encore tous ses doigts.  
Entendant sa voix, elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne bougea pas.

− Amène-toi, s'impatienta le pirate en tendant la main pour l'attraper par le bras.  
Elle recula vivement, esquivant son geste, et lui lança un regard méfiant. Pendant un instant, ils se jaugèrent du regard puis, sans un mot, Seran hocha la tête, comme pour signifier son accord.

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle avait à faire. Elle avait néanmoins compris que l'homme qui se tenait face à elle était un pirate, un ennemi de la marine, ce qui, dans sa situation, équivalait presque à un allié potentiel. Mais les pirates n'étaient pas connus pour leur bonté et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire: tomber entre les mains de la marine ou entre celles de cet homme et de ses étranges pouvoirs. Cependant, elle ne ressentait aucune peur provenant d'Esran, c'était bon signe. Seran avait une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de la créature, jamais ça ne l'avait trompé et si Esran, qui était pourtant méfiante, ne craignait pas cet homme, c'est qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Dans une certaine limite, tout du moins.

Essayant de trouver un équilibre précaire sur ses jambes tremblantes, Seran enjamba les morceaux de corps et abandonna enfin sa cage. Law la regarda bouger un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de se détourner pour retourner vers l'escalier mais au lieux de le suivre, elle s'accroupit près du tas de corps découpés et commença à fouiller dans la veste de l'un des soldat. La tête du capitaine laissa échappé un rire étouffé, tandis que les doigts malhabiles de la jeune femme fouillait dans la poche de sa chemise.

− Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, morveuse, grogna-t-il une fois qu'il se fut repris. On va te poursuivre, jour et nuit, sans relâche, jusqu'à e que tu tombes d'épuisement et qu'on ai plus qu'à te cueillir.  
Sans lui prêter attention, Seran extirpa de sa poche une petite clé argentée puis se releva en titubant un peu. Elle allait se retourner quand elle se ravisa et s'approcha de la tête tranchée de son tortionnaire qui continuait à l'admonester. Avec un sourire vengeur, la jeune fille lui flanqua un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle heurta un mur avant de tomber dans un tonneau vide. Satisfaite d'elle, Seran se tourna vers le coin de la pièce situé sous l'escalier d'accès, n'accordant aucune attention au regard impatient et mécontent de son sauveur. La suivant du regard, Law remarqua seulement à cet instant la présence d'un coffre fermé par un solide cadenas que l'Atlante ouvrit avec la clé qu'elle venait de dérober.

− _Génial! _  
Sa voix rauque et enrouée de n'avoir pas servi depuis des jours, surpris bien moins les deux pirates que le mot prononcé. Ils échangèrent un regard afin de s'assurer mutuellement qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose: un mot qui ne voulait rien dire.

Tandis qu'ils s'interrogeaient tous deux, Seran se hâta de tirer ses maigres possessions du coffre. Elle n'avait pu emporter que peu de choses à son départ d'Atlantide et en avait perdu la majeure partie lors de son arrestation. Tout ce qui lui restait tenait dans cette caisse: une longue lame en forme de S étiré, typiquement atlante, camouflée dans un fourreau bardé de métal, une arme à feu dans un holster et un objet étrange, rond et plat ressemblant à montre à gousset. C'était, avec le pendentif de cristal qu'elle avait encore au cou, tout ce qui lui restait. Cependant, quand elle se redressa, elle tomba face à face avec Law qui tendait une main vers elle. Comprenant aisément ce qu'il voulait, Seran ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui remettre ses armes. Elle garda cependant le boîtier semblable à une montre et le glissa dans son corsage. Le pirate ne sembla pas y voir d'inconvénient.

- Bepo, ordonna-t-il simplement avec un signe de tête en direction de Seran.  
L'ours polaire acquiesça et Law fit disparaître les armes à l'indignation de la jeune femme. Sans prendre la peine de lui accorder son attention, il s'élança dans l'escalier. D'une patte sur l'épaule, Bepo incita Seran a suivre son capitaine. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, la jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui demandait, un air boudeur sur son visage fatigué.

Le navire était sens dessus-dessus mais la lutte semblait être terminée. Sur les ponts qu'ils passèrent, les pirates tenaient divers groupes de soldats en respects, les officiers retenus séparément du gros de la troupe. Leur chemin était jalonné de morceaux de corps qui remuaient tout seul. Seran n'en revenait pas. Tout l'équipage, ainsi que la troupe chargé de la surveiller avait été vaincu en quelques dizaines de minutes à peine alors qu'ils étaient largement en supériorité numérique. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire, mais une chose était certaine, ce n'étaient pas des petits joueurs.

− Capitaine! s'écria quelqu'un.  
Elle se tourna dans la même direction que les deux autres et vit deux types portant des chapeau ridicules s'approcher. Ça devait être la mode dans le coin, se dit elle, son regard passant des deux nouveaux venus à Law qui se tenait toujours devant elle. Mais elle se garda bien de se faire remarquer, même s'il y avait peut de chance que ces hommes la comprennent. S'il y avait un mot qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître au cours de son voyage à bord de ce maudit navire, c'était bien "capitaine" et elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver quiconque portait ce titre.

Les trois hommes discutèrent un instants sans faire attention à elle, ce qui lui permis de s'éloigner pour dégourdir ses jambes encore ankylosées. Un étrange mat ne portant ni voiles ni drapeau témoignait de la présence du bateau des pirates sur bâbord. Elle s'approcha du bastingage, curieuse de voir l'embarcation qui avait réussi à arraisonner un navire aussi puissant que celui qui la transportait. Elle ne devait pas être très grande, vu que le mat dépassait à peine le pont supérieur du navire. Quand elle se pencha par dessus bord pour jeter un coup d'oeil en contrebas, cependant, elle eut une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un navire comme celui-ci, et la confusion qu'elle sentait de la part d'Esran prouvait que la créature ne connaissait pas plus qu'elle ce type de bâtiment.

− _Drôle de bateau_, fit-elle pour elle même en s'accoudant au bastingage.  
Son apparence particulière expliquait peut-être pourquoi il était parvenu à tromper la surveillance de la marine aussi facilement.

− Eh toi!  
Seran se retourna et vit le capitaine pirate se diriger vers elle à grandes enjambées.

− Ne pense pas que tu vas nous échapper comme ça.  
Elle le regarda en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais son ton et son allure parlaient pour lui, elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de lui fausser compagnie. De toutes façons, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait probablement pas pu. Elle était pratiquement à bout de force et ne pourrait certainement pas aller loin dans son état. Sans compter que les navires étaient au beau milieu de l'océan et qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas nager jusqu'à la prochaine île. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait strictement pas envie de se retrouver en morceaux sur le pont, même si une partie d'elle se demandait quel effet ça pouvait faire.

Essayant de ne pas contrarier le jeune homme, Seran s'écarta du bord et s'avança vers lui, en prenant soin d'éviter tous mouvements pouvant être interprétés comme une menace par les pirates. Sans ménagement, Law l'attrapa par la peau du dos et la poussa devant lui vers le petit groupe formé par Bepo, Penguin, Shachi et quelques autres. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de son apparence négligée. Elle n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne douche, même glaciale. Ça et un bon repas était tout ce qu'elle désirait à ce moment.

− Qui c'est cette fille, capitaine? Demanda Penguin sans la quitter des yeux, bien que ceux-ci soient cachés sous les bord de son chapeau.

− Il semblerait que ce soit elle, l'arme de la marine, répondit Law. Il parait que c'est une Atlante.  
Cette information provoqua un instant de confusion parmi les pirates. Atlantide, l'île cachée, était l'un des plus grand mystère de Grand Line. La plupart des civils croyaient qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une légende mais ceux qui parcouraient les mers en quête d'aventures et de trésors savaient que l'île existait réellement quelque part, bien cachée. On prêtait à ses habitants de grands pouvoirs et des capacités surhumaines et on disait que leur technologie n'avait pas d'égal sur cette mer dangereuse et méconnue. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Depuis des années le gouvernement mondial et la marine cherchaient à s'emparer de cette technologie et des secrets donnant aux Atlantes leurs capacités si extraordinaires. En vain. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pourtant à regarder la fille qu'ils avaient devant eux, ils avaient du mal à croire qu'elle puisse appartenir à cette race quasiment légendaire. Les histoires faisaient des Atlantes des êtres qui n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec des humains, mais elle, elle ressemblait à une fille toute à fait ordinaire. Il n'y avait rien dans son apparence qui puisse confirmer de manière certaine qu'elle venait bien de l'île cachée. Toutefois, tous devaient convenir d'une chose: quelle que soit son apparence, il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'inhabituel. Bien qu'il leur aurait été difficile d'expliquer quoi.

− Si c'est vraiment une Atlante, elle ne ressemblent pas du tout à ce que les histoires racontent, fit remarquer Penguin.

− Je ne suis pas du genre à croire ce que racontent les histoires, répliqua Law. Mais tu as raison, rien ne prouve qu'elle en est vraiment une. Ni qu'il s'agit bien de l'arme que nous cherchons.  
Il laissa passer un instant.

− Penguin, Shachi, fouillez ce navire de fond en comble et prenez tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Cherchez le moindre signe de cette arme. Toi, Jean Bart, veille à ce que les marines se tiennent tranquilles. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à bord du Heart.

Les hommes approuvèrent d'une même voix et se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur du navire. Law les regarda disparaître dans le bâtiment avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Bepo lui faisant silencieusement comprendre de le suivre. L'ours invita Seran à suivre son capitaine avant de lui emboîter le pas. Une échelle avait été installée entre les deux navires afin de passer plus facilement de l'un à l'autre, mais Law se contenta de sauter sur le pont de son sous-marin. Seran ne se sentait pas dans l'état d'en faire autant et opta pour une descente plus lente mais plus sûre le long de l'échelle tandis que Bepo la suivait. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant d'être invitée à entrer dans le bâtiment.

L'intérieur ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Au lieux des mur en bois attendus, elle ne trouva que des parois composées de plaque de métal rivetées entre elles. Des tuyaux de toutes les taille courraient au plafond, entant ou sortant des salles devant lesquelles ils passaient. Quelques hommes en combinaison blanche allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, l'air très affairés. Toujours guidés par Law, ils passèrent un sas étanche et descendirent une échelle avant de longer une autre coursive, assez étroite et plutôt basse de plafond qui débouchait sur l'infirmerie du sous-marin. Devant la porte, Law se retourna et lança un regard vers Bepo.

− Je l'examinerai tout à l'heure. Emmène la aux douches, elle en a bien besoin. Et veille à ce qu'elle ne nous fausse pas compagnie.  
L'ours hocha la tête et posa l'une de ses grosses pattes sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention. Il lui fit signe de la suivre et s'éloigna. Seran regarda Law s'enfermer dans la pièce en se demandant ce qui se passait puis consentit enfin à suivre l'ours polaire. Il la guida parmi d'autres coursives guère plus large que celles qu'ils venaient de quitter. Seran regardait partout autour d'elle, ne comprenant rien à ce qui l'entourait. Jamais elle n'avait vu de bateau de comme celui là. Les navires qu'elle avait pourtant eu l'occasion de voir, ou d'emprunter, depuis son départ d'Atlantide n'étaient pourtant pas si différents de ceux que les Atlantes construisaient, alors que celui-ci était d'un genre totalement inédit pour elle.

Ils firent une halte à la blanchisserie ou Bepo fouilla un instant à la recherche de quelque chose pour vêtir Seran, tandis qu'elle inspectait la pièce, et les énormes machines, avec curiosité. Quand il eu trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il l'invita à la suivre et la mena vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Ils ne croisèrent personne, les pirates étant certainement sur le navire de la marine, occupés à le piller. L'ours ouvrit une porte devant elle et la fit entrer. Seran claqua des mains comme une petite fille satisfaite quand elle compris où elle se trouvait.

− _C'est pas trop tôt, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toute cette crasse!_  
Elle allait entrer dans la salle quand Bepo la retint. Il lui indiqua de la suivre et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Il fouilla un instant dans un placard avant de lui mettre ce dont elle aurait besoin dans les bras.

− Voilà pour toi, fit-il. Et quand tu aura fini, mets ça.  
Il étendit un teeshirt noir, marqué du drapeau de l'équipage, devant lui. Bien que ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, Seran compris tout de même l'intention. Elle hocha la tête et jeta le teeshirt à cheval sur son épaule.

− On a pas de vêtements féminins, précisa l'ours en baissant la tête. Désolé.  
Seran le regarda un instant en inclinant la tête sur le coté, puis elle lui adressa un sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la première cabine qu'elle trouva.

Sans perdre de temps, Seran se débarrassa de sa robe sale et déchirée et la laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le carrelage. Elle tira l'objet semblable à une montre gousset de son soutient gorge et le déposa sur une serviette à l'abri des éclaboussures avant de finir de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et d'ouvrir les robinets. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps fatigué. Bon sang, elle en rêvait de cette douche. Bien qu'elle n'eut aucun moyen de voir passer les jours et les nuits, elle savait exactement combien de temps elle avait passé enfermé dans cette cage humide et crasseuse. Huit jours, vingt deux heures, quarante trois minutes et dix-sept secondes exactement. Elle pouvait remercier sa capacité à ressentir le passage du temps, sans elle elle aurait certainement perdu le compte dès le premier jour et aurait été complètement désorientée. C'était certainement le but de ses geôliers d'ailleurs.

Après avoir laissé l'eau couler pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme s'empara des affaires de toilettes données par Bepo et entreprit de se laver de la tête aux pieds sans oublier ses cheveux, masse informe et dégoûtante sur son crâne. Quand elle coupa l'eau, de longues minutes plus tard, la vapeur planait dans la cabine mais elle se sentait mieux, comme nettoyée de sa fatigue autant que de sa crasse. Elle s'essuya sommairement avec une serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle avant de sortir pour essorer se cheveux. Elle leur donna ensuite un bon coup de peigne, n'hésitant pas à arracher les mèches qui refusaient de se démêler puis les laissa tomber, encore humides, dans son dos. Quand elle en eut fini avec ses cheveux, elle abandonna sur le sol la serviette qui la couvrait sans prêter attention à la présence de Bepo qui la surveillait toujours. Tandis que l'ours écarquillait les yeux, stupéfait mais gère intéressé, Seran enfila le teeshirt qu'on lui avait prêté. Trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et couvrait la majeure partie de sa silhouette.

− _Ça__ fait du bien,_ fit-elle en se tournant vers son gardien. _Merci. _  
L'ours ne répondit rien, bien entendu, se contentant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, mais cette fois, quelques pirates croisèrent leur route. Ils les regardèrent passer sans un mot, partageant toutefois le même air perplexe. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, Bepo ouvrit la porte et annonça leur arrivée à Law qui leur tournait le dos. Le capitaine ne daigna pas répondre, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'ours blanc de pousser Seran vers la porte. Voyant les instruments et machines gardés dans cette salle, Seran sentit la panique la gagner. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire au juste?

Doucement, Bepo la poussa dans la pièce d'une patte dans le dos. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en approchant de la table d'examen trônant en plein milieu de l'infirmerie. Elle resta plantée près de la table d'acier sans oser bouger tandis que Law fouillait dans les tiroirs préparant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Curieusement, Esran ne semblait pas inquiète. Elle lui envoyait même des images réconfortantes pour tenter de la rassurer. La créature semblait avoir confiance en cet homme malgré la situation. Seran avait pris l'habitude de suivre l'instinct de la créature, ainsi se laissa-t-elle faire quand Bepo l'aida à s'asseoir sur la table. Law se retourna à ce moment et posa un plateau d'inox portant divers instruments médicaux sur une chariot roulant près de la table.

− Première chose, fit-il, en enfilant des gants stériles. Tu comprends ce que je te dis?  
Il leva la tête et riva ses yeux gris à ceux, bleus, de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda un instant sans répondre, un air perplexe s'inscrivant sur son visage fatigué.

− Tu parles notre langue? Demanda-t-il en détachant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à une demeurée.  
Elle le regarda un instant avant de porter son attention sur ses mains la concentration remplaçant la perplexité sur son visage. Law soupira en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce petit jeu commençait à émousser sa patience.

− Peu de mot, fit alors Seran, très concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait.  
La traduction instantanée ne faisait pas parti des dons octroyés par Esran, bien que la présence de la créature et leur connexion aidaient Seran à assimiler ce qu'elle apprenait plus vite que la moyenne.

− C'est toujours ça. C'est quoi ton nom?  
Elle le regarda un instant cherchant les mots pour lui répondre.

− Nom? ... euh ... Seran.  
Law haussa un sourcil.

− Seran, répéta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Nom à moi.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire mais à sa déception, le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de se présenter, se contentant de se tourner vers la table portant les instruments qu'il avait préparé.

Seran le regarda préparer une seringue avec méfiance, pourtant quant il passa un garrot autour de son bras et le serra, elle se laissa faire, observant l'opération avec attention. Il nettoya le pli de son coude avec un coton imbibé d'alcool puis piqua l'aiguille dans une veine. Il préleva trois échantillons qu'il déposa sur le plateau, dans une sorte de râtelier avant de coller une boule de coton sur la piqûre et de relever son avant bras jusqu'à ce que son poignet touche son épaule. Seran resta dans cette position tandis que le médecin préparait un autre examen. Elle se laissa manipuler sans opposer de résistance tandis qu'il prenait sa tension, vérifiait ses réflexe ou l'écoutait respirer. Quand il écouta son coeur cependant, un froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage et il s'y repris à deux fois.

− Capitaine? Interrogea Bepo, remarquant la réaction du jeune homme.

− J'entends comme un écho, annonça Law. Deux battements de coeur.

− Deux?  
Law ne daigna pas répondre. Il passa son stéthoscope autour de son coup et fit signe à Seran de retirer son teeshirt. La jeune fille le regarda un instant, perplexe, avant d'obtempérer. Elle ôta le vêtement et le posa sur la table à coté d'elle, ne semblant pas éprouver la moindre gêne à se montrer nue devant lui. Cependant, ce ne furent pas ses formes qui attirèrent l'attention du jeune homme, mais bien la longue cicatrice qui courrait le long de son sternum.

− Opération à coeur ouvert? Interrogea Bepo.

− Peut-être. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'entends deux battements de coeur. Prépare la radio.  
Tandis que l'ours polaire s'affairait autour de l'appareil, Law replaça son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et écouta à nouveau ce qui se passait dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le premier battement était bien audible, clame et rythmé, rien d'inhabituel à ça. Le second était plus sourd, presque imperceptible pourtant bien présents. Les deux battements étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Law n'avait jamais rien rencontré de tel.

− C'est prêt capitaine, annonça Bepo après un instant.  
D'un geste, Law indiqua à Seran de se positionner devant la machine, ce qu'elle fit, non sans y lancer un coup d'oeil méfiant. A gestes rapides, il lui indiqua comment se placer, avant de prendre plusieurs clichés de face et de dos. Il laissa Seran se rhabiller le temps que les radios se développent et consacra ce court moment à l'examen des échantillon de sang, ce qui sembla le laisser encore plus perplexe.

− Vous devez voir ça capitaine, s'écria Bepo, alarmé, en revenant, les cliché sous le bras.  
Il alluma une table lumineuse et y accrocha les radios. Law y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se passer une main sur le front. Toutes les radios montraient la présence d'une sorte de parasite bien installé près du coeur de la jeune femme.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à votre avis? s'affola l'ours blanc. Un parasite?

− Peut-être, répondit son capitaine qui, lui, gardait son calme.  
Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir. La bestiole avait l'air d'une sorte de crevette géante, ou d'un vers replié sur lui même. Des filaments semblaient relier cette créature au coeur et aux poumons de Seran et probablement à tous ses autres organes vitaux.

− La cicatrice, fit Law, en passant pensivement une main sur son menton. Comme si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine pour lui implanter cette chose.

− Volontairement? Demanda Bepo qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.

− Il semblerait.  
Il se tourna vers Seran.

− J'aimerai bien qu'elle parle notre langue pour nous expliquer ça.  
Ayant surpris son coup d'oeil vers elle, Seran abandonna l'examen d'une coupe anatomique de cerveau pour le rejoindre. Elle regarda un instant les radio avant de pointer la créature du doigt.

− C'est Esran, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter dans sa langue, _c'est la première fois que je peux la voir depuis l'implantation.  
_Les deux autres la regardèrent un instant comme si elle descendait de la lune.

− Esran? Cette chose à un nom?  
Seran se tourna vers Law et hocha la tête.

− Oui, un nom ... C'est Esran, fit-elle avec un sourire. Amie à moi.  
Le capitaine pris une lente inspiration en se massant les tempes. Sa migraine ne le lâchait pas et la situation ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

− On ne pourra rien tirer d'elle tant qu'elle ne pourra pas parler correctement, soupira-t-il. Je te la confie Bepo, apprends lui notre langue, et veille à ce qu'elle ne dérange personne à bord, et surtout, qu'elle ne nous fausse pas compagnie.  
Il récupéra son nodachi posé contre le mur près de la porte et fit mine de sortir.

− Installe là dans une cabine vide, fit-il sans se retourner, qu'elle y reste tant qu'on en saura pas plus. Appelle moi si tu te rends compte que sa santé se détériore. On devra peut-être lui extraire cette chose.  
Avec ça il sortit sans un regard pour Seran. La jeune femme regarda la porte un instant, l'air dépité avant de se tourner vers son gardien.

− _J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? _

Bepo s'excusa d'une petite voix, bien qu'il n'eut pas compris la question. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant un instant et c'est juste à ce moment que l'estomac de Seran choisit de se faire entendre, provoquant la gêne de la jeune fille. Comprenant ce qu'il avait à faire, Bepo lui fit signe de le suivre. Se demandant encore ce qu'on allait faire d'elle, Seran le suivit sans résister.

* * *

Law s'était enfermé dans sa cabine depuis un moment déjà, afin d'essayer de calmer sa migraine, quand on frappa à sa porte. Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège avant d'autoriser son visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shachi et Penguin qui entrèrent sans faire de bruit. Law se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil avant de demander:

− Alors, cette arme?

− Il semblerait que ce soit bien la jeune femme que tu as trouvé, capitaine, informa Penguin en tendant à Law une liasse de papiers d'allure officielle. Et il semblerait également qu'elle soit bien une Atlante. Enfin, c'est ce dont la marine était persuadée en tout cas. Tout est là.  
Law pris la liasse de papiers et la laissa tomber sur son bureau déjà bien garni en la matière.

− Fait moi la version courte, je lirai ça plus tard.

− Hé bien, les renseignements sont assez lacunaire mais en gros, la demoiselle a été capturée il y a une dizaine de jours environ. La marine lui courrait après depuis un sacré bout de temps, elle aurait tué quatre officiers.

− Pourquoi donc?  
Penguin secoua la tête:

− Ce n'est pas précisé.

− Quoi qu'elle ait fait, la marine avait l'air plus intéressée par ce qu'elle porte que par ses crimes, intervint Shachi. On a pas très bien compris, mais visiblement elle a quelque chose en elle qui devait absolument arriver vivant à Portcalora.  
Law posa la tempe sur son poing, tournant les pages des documents volés à la marine de l'autre.

− Ils en avait après cette espèce de parasite? Qu'es-ce que ça peut bien être.  
Penguin et Shachi le regardèrent sans comprendre.

− Quand je l'ai examiné, tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert une sorte de parasite dans sa poitrine. Probablement implanté volontairement. C'est certainement ça que voulait la marine. Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
Un parasite portant un nom, qui plus est!

− Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé, interrogea Penguin en fronçant les sourcils.

− Je l'aurais bien fait, si elle avait parlé notre langue.

− Parlé notre langue? s'étonna Shachi. Mais ... On parle cette langue d'un bout à l'autre du monde. Il y a des siècles que le gouvernement mondial a obligé toutes les îles et tous les pays à parler cette langue. N'hésitant pas à employer la force contre ceux qui se montrait réfractaire.  
Penguin hocha la tête, appuyant les propos de son compère à chapeau.

− Toutes les îles sauf celles qui n'ont jamais pu être trouvé, fit remarquer Law. Et autant que je sache, le gouvernement cherche toujours Atlantide.  
Les deux autres restèrent muets.

− Et il y a ça aussi.  
D'un geste, il attrapa la lame étrange que la jeune femme avait récupéré sur le bateau de la marine et qu'il lui avait confisqué presque aussitôt. Il avait pris le temps de l'inspecter avant de l'abandonner sur son bureau. Il la lança vers Penguin qui l'attrapa avec habilité avant de la sortir de son fourreau.

A peine plus longue qu'un sabre normal, la courbure de la lame était cependant plus prononcée et, chose étrange, la fusée de la poignée était courbée dans l'autre sens de manière à ce que l'ensemble forme comme un S très allongé. Dépourvue de garde, la lame comportait tout de même deux encoches en forme de crochet destinés à protéger la main de son porteur, l'une sur le dessus de la lame, juste à la jonction avec la poignée, l'autre sur la face tranchante à un doigt environ de la poignée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus étonnant. En plus de sa forme inhabituelle, la lame avait été forgée dans un métal étrange parcouru d'irisations blutées qui chatoyaient à la lumière de la lampe. Des ciselures courraient tout le long de la lame formant des arabesques élégantes et des lettres qu'aucun des trois hommes n'avait vu auparavant. Pour couronner le tout, la lame était légère, parfaitement adapté à des mains de femme. On était loin des armes rustiques et souvent souvent grossières utilisées par les pirates comme par la marine.

− Jamais rien vu de pareil, avoua Penguin en faisant tourner l'arme entre ses doigts pour l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures.  
Le silence de son capitaine indiquait que lui aussi était dans le flou.

− Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a trop de mystères autour de cette fille, fit Sahchi en retenant un frisson. Ça va nous apporter des ennuis.

− Les ennuis nous courent déjà après, fit remarquer Penguin en remettant la lame dans son fourreau.  
Il allait poser l'arme sur le bureau de Law quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre membre de l'équipage, un jeune mousse qui ne les avait rejoint que récemment.

− Capitaine, on a reçu une communication de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, annonça-t-il. Ils se dirigent vers Midona et demandent quand on doit les rejoindre.  
Un long soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de Law. Il se tourna vers ses deux autres subordonnés.

− Quand pouvons nous partir?

− Le chargement est presque terminé, annonça Sahshi. On devrait pouvoir y aller d'ici une heure.

− Bien, quand tout sera prêt, mettez le cap sur Midona et prévenez Chapeau de paille.  
Comprenant que ça mettait un terme à l'entrevue, Shachi et Penguin hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et sortirent de la cabine en entraînant leur jeune compagnons avec eux.

Resté seul derrière son bureau, Law se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de lancer un regard vers l'arme atlante toujours posée devant lui. Dans quelle situation s'était-il encore fourré? Au lieu d'une arme, il venait de récupéré une fille incapable de prononcer le moindre mot correctement ni d'expliquer clairement tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Sans compter que d'ici quelques jours, il aurait rejoint son turbulent et imprévisible allié. Il ignorait ce que tout ça mis ensemble provoquerait mais il était sûr d'une chose: sa migraine n'était pas prête de le lâcher.

* * *

**Vous l'avez compris, les paroles en italique sont dans une langue étrangère que les Heart ne comprennent pas. **  
**Si la description de l'arme de Seran vous laisse perplexe, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon blog j'y ai posté l'image qui me l'a inspiré. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profile.**

**A la semaine prochaine, j'espère. ^^**


	3. Seran et Esran

**Hey, un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le weekend.  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il est important pour mieux comprendre Seran et le lien qui l'uni à la créature qu'elle porte en elle. Je vous promets que les choses vont commencer à bouger bientôt, un petit peu de patience. ^^  
Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir.  
Je dois juste une petite précision à Skelusia: Seran n'a qu'un seul coeur, ce que Law entend est ... autre chose. Il s'agit en fait des battements synchronisés du coeur de Esran, la créature vu à la radio et dont je parle dans ce chapitre.  
**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages.  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**Seran et Esran.**

− Hey demoiselle! Accueillit le cuistot en s'accoudant au comptoir.

− Coucou Shô-san. Je prends juste café.

− Fais donc, demoiselle, il est là pour ça.  
Le cuistot se redressa et balança son torchon sur son épaule avant de retourner à ses fourneaux, laissant la jeune femme se débrouiller.

− Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai de la tarte en rab, tu en veux?

− Oh oui! Ce serait plaisir, Shô-san.  
L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme fit rire le cuisinier.

− Je t'apporte ça, installe toi à une table.  
Seran ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Emportant son mug, elle prit place à la première table qui se présentait et posa son livre devant elle. La cambuse était vide, seul le cuisiniers et ses deux assistants s'activaient à leurs casseroles, elle était probablement la seule à venir chercher un café à cette heure.

Ça faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle était à bord du sous-marin pirate et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'était rapidement adapté. Il avait tout de même fallut à Bepo déployer des trésors de patience et de calme lors de leur première plongée, quand elle avait cru que le navire coulait. Après un moment, cependant, se rendant compte que l'eau ne s'infiltrait pas à bord, elle s'était calmée et s'était plantée devant le hublot de sa cabine, observant les fonds marins avec curiosité. Les premiers jours, on l'avait gardé soigneusement enfermée dans sa cabine, avec pour seules visites Bepo venant lui donner quelques cours et lui apprendre les règles de base à bord du bâtiment, et Shashi ou Penguin venant lui apporter ses repas à heures fixes. Bepo la faisait aussi sortir tous les jours pour l'emmener aux douches, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. C'était à peut prêt tout. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'amusait pas beaucoup.

Deux jours plus tôt, cependant, Law avait donné son accord pour la laisser vadrouiller à sa guise dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient immergés ainsi le capitaine ne craignait pas que la demoiselle se sauve en catimini pendant que personne ne regardait. Du reste, Seran était calme et coopérative et n'avait jamais posé le moindre problème ce qui plaidait en sa faveur. Tout le monde semblait s'être habitué à sa présence et les curieux n'écoutaient plus à la porte de sa cabine en espérant l'entendre. Les discussions ne tournaient plus autour d'elle, même si les membres de l'équipage se précipitaient toujours vers elle pour l'aider quand ils la croisaient portant une pile de livres dans les coursives ou pour lui laisser une place au réfectoire. Elle semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde mais ses relations restaient bien plus cordiales avec les trois qui s'étaient occupés d'elle: Bepo, Shachi et Penguin. En revanche, elle n'avait pas revu Law depuis son arrivée, si on excluait la fois où elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec lui dans la salle de douche.

− Tiens, princesse, annonça Shô, le cuistot, en plaçant une généreuse part de tarte devant elle.  
Seran le remercia avant d'en prendre une bouchée tout en ouvrant son livre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lire un paragraphe avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans la cambuse. Seran leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Law lui lança un regard avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où il se servit un café.

− Bonjour, capitaine, lança-t-elle alors.  
Il se tourna vers elle, son mug à la main. Le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est que le séjour à bord lui avait fait du bien. Envolées les joues creuses et les cernes sous les yeux, elle avait retrouvé la forme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient à présent propre et élégamment relevés en queue de cheval, maintenus par un vieux bandana en guise de ruban. Ils semblaient même un peu plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé leur clarté et son teint, bien que naturellement pâle, avait perdu cet lividité maladive qu'il arborait à leur première rencontre. Elle avait abandonné sa robe sale et déchirée et portait une combinaison de l'équipage dont le haut, roulé autour de sa taille, était remplacé par le même teeshirt noir portant le Jolly Roger de l'équipage que Bepo lui avait donné le jour de son arrivée à bord. Elle paraissait être une toute autre personne.

− Ça y est, tu parles notre langue? Demanda le capitaine en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
Seran hocha lentement la tête.

− J'apprends, précisa-t-elle en désignant son livre.  
Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la dominant de sa haute taille.

− Tu as assez appris pour répondre à mes questions? Demanda-t-il.

− Je vais essayer.  
Il s'installa en face d'elle tandis qu'elle fermait son livre après avoir marqué la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Elle savait qu'il fallait en passer par là, le capitaine pirate se posait certainement trop de questions à son sujet pour les laisser en suspend. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il transportait à son bord. C'était le capitaine après tout, il était de son devoir de chercher à savoir si elle pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour lui, son équipage et son navire.

− Tu t'appelles Seran, c'est ça?

− Oui, confirma-t-elle. Seran Athis Karell, c'est nom entier. Mais Seran est suffisant.

− Et tu es Atlante?  
Elle hésita un instant avant de confirmer d'un signe de tête.

− Oui. Je suis née là-bas, mais je peux pas y retourner, pas la peine de demander route.  
Law haussa un sourcil.

− Et pourquoi donc?

− Longue histoire, fit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, mais Law se moquait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ou non, il voulait des réponses et il les aurait, même s'il devait la découper en morceaux pour ça. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et la fixa d'un regard acéré.

− J'ai tout mon temps, affirma-t-il avant de boire une autre gorgée de son café.  
Seran le regarda, bouche bée, comme surprise qu'il insiste. Elle resta muette un instant, détournant la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

− Je suis bannie, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. C'est longue histoire. Comment dire? ...  
Elle fit une pause, essayant de rassembler ses idées et de faire le tri entre ce qu'elle pouvait raconter et ce qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence.

− C'était deux années avant maintenant, commença-t-elle. Les _Matriarches_, dirigeants de Atlantide ont décidé de passer accord avec marine extérieure. Accord pour protéger Atlantide et empêcher marine de chercher île. J'étais sur navire protégeant hommes et femmes envoyés pour parler.  
Law fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait que la marine avait put tenir des négociations avec les Atlantes et il se demandait ce qui avait pu en ressortir.

− Mais hommes de marine étaient ... en colère. Grande bataille venait de se passer. Beaucoup de morts. Très tendu entre eux et nous. Marines exigeaient choses qu'on pouvait pas donner. Armes, pouvoirs, interdits de sortir d'Atlantide. Je savais que ça finirait par aller mal. Un soir, trois lunes après début de discussions, une année et demie avant maintenant, quatre marines ont attaqué jeune fille de mon équipage.  
A ces mots, elle serra les poings et Law vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue: la rage.

− Ils ont frappé cette fille, l'ont forcé à leur faire plaisir et ont fini par abandonner corps dans la rue. Comme déchet. Son nom était Chisa, elle était comme soeur à moi. Elle et moi grandir ensemble. Jamais fait de mal à personne. Jamais battu, incapable de se battre elle même. Pourquoi avoir attaqué elle?  
Sa colère transparaissait dans chaque mot qu'elle prononçait et son vocabulaire maladroit n'empêchait pas Law de comprendre que ce drame avait profondément bouleversé la jeune femme. Il voyait bien ses poings serrés sur la table, ses mains tremblantes et son visage déformé par la haine. Ce qu'il avait face à lui à ce moment était à des lieux de la douce et coopérative jeune femme qui voyageait discrètement à son bord depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui à ce moment était une guerrière, une combattante acharnée et enragée.

− Les prédateurs choisissent toujours les proies les plus faibles, répondit simplement Law.

− Ils ont mal fait. Si Chisa pas savoir se battre, moi oui.  
Law but une gorgée de son café, attendant qu'elle explique ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, même s'il s'en doutait déjà.

− J'ai pensé que discussions terminées après ça, Atlante rentrer sur Atlantide. Mais non. _Matriarches_ avoir trop peur de marine pour arrêter là. Vouloir se protéger, quoi être vie pauvre fille face à ça?  
Cette fois c'était l'amertume qui dominait dans sa voix.

− Ton amie est morte? Demanda le pirate en étudiant soigneusement ses réactions.  
Elle secoua la tête.

− Non. Mais peut-être il aurait mieux fallut. Elle être ruinée maintenant. Plus personne vouloir d'elle. Hommes Atlantes épousent pas fille qu'un autre a déjà pris. Surtout si fille défigurée. Femmes Atlante dire qu'elle a mérité ça. Mauvaise âme toujours punie.  
Voyant Law hausser un sourcil, elle expliqua:

− Atlante croire que rien arrive au hasard. Ce qui nous arrive est toujours mérité, comme punition pour crimes commis avant naissance, dans autre vie. Si on a accident, c'est punition pour quelque chose. Si on a bonheur c'est récompense pour bonnes actions passées.  
Law trouvait ça ridicule, le médecin en lui refusait catégoriquement de croire à la possibilité des réincarnations et encore d'avantage à l'existence de cette sorte de karma qui semblait régir la vie des Atlantes. Il se demanda un instant comment un peuple qu'on disait si avancé pouvait croire en ce genre de choses si archaïques.

− Je vois, se contenta-t-il de dire gardant ses pensées pour lui. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

− L'attaque a été classé comme incident et discussions ont repris. Mais j'étais pas d'accord. Je voulais pas que les hommes s'en tirent comme ça. J'ai voulu qu'ils paient pour crime mais personne m'a écouté. Alors j'ai agi seule. J'ai chassé ces hommes et je les ai tué, chacun leur tour.  
Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dur dans celui du capitaine.

− Je suis assassin, déclara-t-elle avec un air de défi.  
Ça ne troubla pas plus Law que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une pirate, elle aussi.

− On l'est tous à bord, fit-il remarquer d'une voix calme.  
Elle le regarda un instant, presque choquée qu'il accepte son crime aussi facilement.

− Pour Atlantes, tuer est pire crime qui existe. Atlante qui tue autre être humain est banni. Position de île effacé de sa mémoire mais souvenirs de ce qu'il perd, famille, amis, bons moments ... tout ça reste, pour qu'il regrette son geste toute sa vie. Mais moi, je regrette pas avoir tuer ces hommes. Ils le méritaient.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "effacer"?

− Juste "effacer", comme avec gomme. Je souviens pas où est Atlantide. Impossible d'y retourner. C'est protection pour empêcher ceux qui partent de revenir avec ennuis.  
Au moins ils étaient prévoyants. Mais quand même, quels genres de secrets pouvaient valoir de telles mesures de protection?

− Donc tu as été bannie et tu t'es retrouvée entre les mains de la marine, conclut Law en repoussant ses questions dans un coin de son esprit.  
Seran secoua la tête.

− Oui, mais plus compliqué encore. _Matriarches_ ont décidées de me laisser à marine pour qu'ils puissent faire justice pour leurs morts. Mais pas de justice pour Chisa. Enfin, version officielle. Vérité est que Matriarches savaient ce que voulait Marine et ont offert exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient: un Atlante vivant à étudier. Elles espéraient que marine tienne parole et arrête de chercher Atlantide. Heureusement tout le monde pas d'accord avec elles. Capitaine du bateau qui devait m'amener à marine était ami. Il m'a laissé m'échapper pendant escale. Depuis je fuis marine. Mais ils ont fini par m'avoir.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Law.

− La suite, tu connais.  
Law ne sembla pas particulièrement gêné de se faire tutoyer par une fille avec laquelle il discutait pour la première fois.

− Depuis combien de temps, tu fuis?  
Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains sembla compter sur ses doigts. A moins qu'elle ne cherche les mots pour répondre.

− Ça fait ... quatre lunes complètes plus quatorze jours avant ma capture.

− Et tu as tenu tout ce temps sans parler un mot de notre langue?  
Elle hocha la tête.

− Je fais semblant être sourde. Beaucoup monde prêt a aider pauvre jeune femme sourde et perdue. Et puis gestes plus faciles à comprendre que langue. Langue peut mentir. Gestes non.  
Law haussa les sourcils avant de boire une gorgée de son café maintenant froid. Il venait de trouver un drôle de numéro. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire. Il lui laissa un court répit pendant lequel il la regarda boire son café et manger sa part de tarte avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire.

− C'est quoi cette créature? Demanda-t-il sans prendre de détour.  
Directement au sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

− Tu veux dire Esran? Demanda Seran en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

− C'est compliqué. Déjà difficile à expliquer dans ma langue. Pas sûre de connaître les mots dans la tienne. Mais je vais essayer.  
Elle réfléchit un instant.

− Esran c'est _symbiote_, c'est nom qu'on donne dans ma langue. C'est créature qui vie en ... en ...  
Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre avant de lever les yeux vers Law.

− Je connais pas le mot. Comment on dit pour créatures vivant ensemble en s'aidant l'une l'autre?  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Ils restèrent muets un instant, lui réfléchissant et elle attendant sagement qu'il lui donne une réponse, quand une idée complètement folle traversa l'esprit du médecin. Deux créatures qui s'aident mutuellement, une cicatrice pouvant indiquer qu'un parasite avait été implanté chirurgicalement dans la poitrine de cette fille et ladite créature, lié à tous ses organes vitaux ... Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait?

− Une symbiose, avança-t-il après un instant. C'est l'association profitable de deux organismes, chacun aidant l'autre à vivre, à se déplacer ou à tout autre chose qu'il ne peut faire seul.  
Seran hocha la tête.

− C'est ça, c'est symbiose. C'est presque chose sacrée en Atlantide. _Symbiotes_ donnent grands pouvoirs à hôtes, mais pas assez _symbiotes_ pour tout le monde, alors sélections très sévères. C'est grand honneur d'en recevoir un. Les hôtes sont élites de Atlantide. Quand enfants avoir huit ans, ils passent épreuves pour savoir qui peut être sélectionné pour programme symbiose. Programme très difficile, beaucoup de refus. Si tu viens au bout des dix années d'épreuves et d'entraînement, tu peux entrer dans Marre Mouvante, c'est endroit où s_ymbiotes_ vivent entre deux hôtes. C'est symbiote qui choisit son hôte. Si _symbiotes_ approcher de toi quand tu entres dans marre, c'est qu'il te choisit, et que tu peux le recevoir. Beaucoup échouent et sont pas choisi à ce moment. Mais Esran m'a choisi comme hôte et maintenant, elle est en moi.  
Law commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir de quoi prendre des notes sous la main. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir tout compris.

− Donc si je résume, les Atlantes sélectionnent des enfants pour ce programme de symbiose et il y a au final peu d'élus, c'est ça?  
Seran hocha la tête.

− Mais pourquoi? D'où viennent ces créatures?

− _Symbiotes_ très anciens, apparaître bien avant Atlantes. Mais _symbiotes_ pouvoir vivre uniquement dans Marre Mouvante. Incapable de se déplacer seuls. Pourtant eux très sages et très bons. Atlantes pas savoir qui a eu idée d'implanter _symbiotes_ dans corps mais c'est vieille tradition. _Symbiotes_ vivent longtemps, ont souvent plusieurs hôtes dans existence. Atlantes permettent à _symbiotes_ de vivre hors de Marre, vivre vie normale comme être humain, en échange symbiotes donnent à hôte grands pouvoirs. Trop compliqué à expliquer détail maintenant. Plus tard quand je parlerai mieux.  
Une furieuse envie d'ouvrir la jeune femme pour voir comment ça se passait à l'intérieur s'empara du médecin.

− Et si on te séparait de ce _symbiote_, que se passerait-il?

− Mourir toutes les deux, fut la réponse sans appel. _Symbiote_ peut pas vivre hors de corps, si Marre Mouvante pas toute proche. Et hôte peut pas vivre sans _symbiote_ une fois qu'il l'a. Quand hôte meurt, _symbiote_ retourne à la Marre Mouvante en attendant de trouver autre hôte. Mais Marre être en Atlantide. Si je meurs, Esran mourra avec moi. C'est punition pour m'avoir laissé tuer.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis Law posa enfin la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

− Quels sont ces pouvoirs que ces _symbiotes_ donnent aux Atlantes?  
Seran ne répondit pas immédiatement, débattant intérieurement de ce qu'elle devait dire ou non. Elle savait qu'elle était bannie, dont plus soumise au serment qu'on lui avait fait prêter, mais pouvait-elle quand même répondre à cet étranger. Esran avait confiance en lui et la créature avait toujours eu un jugement sûr. Sentant l'approbation silencieuse de la créature, elle prit une longue et lente inspiration.

− C'est très secret, mais je vais dire quand même. Juste, tu dois garder ça pour toi. Pouvoirs donnés par symbiotes changent selon hôte. Mais hôtes toujours être plus forts et plus rapides que humain normal, avoir meilleure vue aussi et meilleures oreilles. Je ne peux pas parler pouvoirs des autres mais je peux montrer les miens. Démonstration meilleure que discours.  
Elle se leva, prenant son mug et contourna la table afin que Law la voit bien. Levant le bras, elle laissa tomber le mug sur le sol ou il éclata en morceaux. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil en se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle passait une main au dessus des débris et sentit comme une légère onde de choc. Sans crier gare, le mug se reconstitua de lui même comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seran se baissa pour le ramasser et le posa devant Law pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

− Je manipule temps, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa place à table. Pas à très grande échelle mais pratique quand même.  
Law se passa une main sur le front en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

− Le temps?

− Oui. Je peux ramener objets à état originel, ou accélérer temps pour les détruire. Mais je peux pas agir sur êtres vivants. Enfin pas efficacement. Je peux agir sur quelques heures, trois ou quatre maximum. Je peux pas faire vieillir être vivant pour le tuer. Je peux pas non plus lui rendre jeunesse et beauté. Utile pour soigner blessures récentes, pas plus.  
Law s'accouda à la table et posa le menton sur ses mains jointes sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il voulait une arme et voilà que c'était une alliée qu'il trouvait. Une alliée qui pouvait s'avérer très utile. Il n'était pas prêt de la laisser lui échapper.

− C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, capitaine? Demanda-t-elle comme il restait muet.

− Non, j'ai encore des questions. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander ...  
Il fut interrompu par un sifflement aigu dans les haut-parleur du sous-marin.

− Capitaine, Midona est en vue, raisonna la voix de Shachi d'un bout à l'autre du navire.  
Law soupira et avala ce qui restait de café dans son mug avant de se lever.

− Il semblerait que ça doive attendre plus tard, fit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cambuse. On m'attend.  
Seran bondit sur ses pieds.

− Capitaine, je peux venir avec toi?  
Il hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête, faisant apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle récupéra son livre et ramena l'assiette et les deux mug au comptoir.

− Merci beaucoup, Shô-san.

− Je t'en pris, demoiselle, répondit le cuistot de derrière ses fourneaux.  
Seran sortit de la cambuse et rattrapa Law dans la coursive. Elle trottina silencieusement derrière lui, tandis qu'il se rendait à la timonerie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un équipage très occupé à préparer la remontée à la surface. Chacun était à son poste, concentré sur sa tâche. Seran reconnut Shachi et Penguin, l'un regardant dans le périscope, l'autre installé dans son siège, les bras derrière la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps à terre. En revanche, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré le colosse qui tenait la barre et observa sa silhouette imposante pendant un instant en se demandant comment il pouvait se déplacer dans les coursives étriquées du sous-marin. Tandis qu'elle observait autour d'elle avec curiosité, intriguée par les instruments de navigation autant que par les membres de l'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, Law s'installa dans le siège du capitaine et demanda un rapport sur leur position.

− On sera à destination dans vingt minutes, capitaine, répondit Jean Bart, le timonier.

− Le Chapeau de paille et son équipage sont déjà sur place, annonça Shachi l'oeil toujours rivé au périscope. Leur navire est dans la baie.  
Law retint un soupire résigné. Shachi se décolla du périscope et lança un coup d'oeil vers son poste de surveillance.

− Aucun obstacle sur le sonar.  
Il replaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de se tourner vers Law et de remarquer la présence de leur invitée.

− Oh tu es là, Seran-chan. Tu veux regarder dans le périscope?  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Law.

− Je peux?  
Il hocha la tête et elle sautilla vers Shachi qui lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand elle regarda dans l'appareil, elle laissa échapper une exclamation se surprise qui lui attira un coup d'oeil du capitaine assis devant elle.

− Alors ça c'est surface? Demanda-t-elle en manoeuvrant le périscope de manière à avoir une vue panoramique.

− Oui, ce que tu vois là c'est ce qu'i la surface, répondit le châtain à casquette en s'asseyant à sa place.  
Seran continua à regarder dans le périscope pendant que l'équipe présente préparait la manoeuvre d'émersion. Le sous-marin naviguait déjà assez près de la surface pour que seul le périscope soit visible, la manoeuvre n'allait par conséquent pas prendre de temps.

− Seran-ya, des obstacles à l'émersion? Demanda Law d'un ton d'ennui.  
La jeune femme regarda attentivement dans le périscope.

− Rien jusqu'à côte, capitaine.

− Confirmé par le sonar, indiqua Shachi en s'adossant dans son siège.

− Bien, engagez la procédure, vous connaissez la chanson. Seran-ya, lâche ce périscope et ne touche plus à rien.  
Obéissant à regret, la jeune femme abandonna l'appareil d'observation qui se remis de lui même en position basse, puis elle se planta derrière le fauteuil du capitaine en observant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

− Ouverture des purges, annonça Penguin. Vidange des ballastes.

− Correction assiette, inclinaison quinze degrés.  
Le sous marin s'inclina, levant le nez vers la surface. La remontée se fit tout en douceur et quand le bâtiment se stabilisa à nouveau à l'horizontal, Jean Bart annonça que la manoeuvre était complète. Law se leva:

− Amarrez-vous près du navire du Chapeau de paille, ordonna-t-il. Après tout le monde sera libre de monter sur le pont.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.

− Suis moi, Seran-ya.  
La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la timonerie avant d'en sortir sur les pas du capitaine. Il la guida à travers le sous marin vers une zone qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après voir suivi divers coursives, monté plusieurs échelles et passé un nombre impressionnant de sas étanches, Law ouvrit une porte et un courant d'air caressa le visage de Seran qui se retint pour ne pas se précipiter dehors. Elle sortit à l'air libre derrière le jeune homme et s'approcha du bastingage.

− Air frais, fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Trop longtemps que j'avais pas vu ciel, ni sentit vent sur mon visage.  
Si on exceptait la nuit où les pirates l'avaient arraché à sa cage, elle n'avait pas pris l'air depuis sa capture. Elle prit une longue et lente inspiration, laissant l'air marin emplir ses poumons, se délectant des senteurs d'iode qui s'offraient à elle. Lâchant un soupir de contentement, elle se tourna vers Law.

− Ça manquait!  
Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux mais il mourut presque aussitôt quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Les sourcils froncés, le capitaine regardait approcher le flamboyant navire de son allié en se massant machinalement les tempes. Il laissa échapper un grognement agacé quand une voix hurla soudain:

− Hey, Torao!  
Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer!


	4. Meeting the Straw Hat

**Hello, nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais rassurez-vous ça ne devrait pas tarder à changer. **

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir.  
Neiflheim****: Torao** **est le surnom que Luffy donne à Law dans la VO et qui est une façon de lire son nom (Trafalgar s'écrivant トラファルガー les deux premiers katakana se lisant TO RA) Accessoirement tora veut aussi dire tigre. XD**  
**Oui oui, Tsukari vous sort sa science XDD**  
**xHeaarts: Pour l'instant Seran est un peu perdue mais elle devrait s'affirmer et montrer son caractère. Mais tout en gardant ce coté calme et doux avec ceux qu'elle aime. **  
**Remilia29 et La Crimineuse: je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**Meeting the Straw Hat.**

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au Heart pour se ranger bord à bord avec le Thousand Sunny, se plaçant dans l'ombre projetée sur les flots par l'imposant navire coloré. Avant même que la manoeuvre ne soit achevée, cependant, une silhouette s'élança du plus gros navire pour atterrir sur le pont du sous-marin juste devant Law et Seran. Le nouveau venu se redressa, repoussant en arrière son chapeau de paille pour adresser à l'autre capitaine un sourire tout en dents.

− Torao, s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on vous attend. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

− Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de monter sur mon navire, Luffy-ya, répliqua Law sans prendre la peine d'expliquer les raisons de son retard à son allié.  
Ça ne sembla cependant pas affecter Luffy qui continuait à arborer son sourire satisfait.

− Il est où ton ours qui parle?  
Law eut soudain l'irrépressible envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Luffy n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait.

− C'est qui elle, demanda alors le plus jeune en désignant Seran d'un geste. Elle était pas là, la dernière fois.  
Le regard perplexe de la jeune femme passa un instant de l'un à l'autre capitaine. Comme Law ne semblait pas pressé de faire les présentations, elle fit un pas vers Luffy.

− Seran est nom à moi.  
Luffy la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

− C'est marrant comment elle parle.  
Ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir vexée ou non, Seran décida de ne rien dire qui pourrait provoquer d'avantage de tensions chez Law. Elle sentait l'exaspération du jeune homme et commençait à s'en inquiéter. Autant qu'elle connaissait Law, il lui avait toujours paru comme quelqu'un de calme et maître de ses émotions.

− Seran vient de rejoindre mon équipage, fut la seule explication de Law. Maintenant, nous avons des choses dont nous devons discuter, Luffy-ya.  
Seran haussa un sourcil en se demandant à quel moment elle avait donné son accord pour rejoindre l'équipage du Heart mais ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée, loin de là, mais elle aurait quand même voulu qu'on lui demande son avis. Elle commençait à comprendre que Law était du genre à faire ce qu'il décidait sans s'inquiéter des autres, et même, qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on puisse le gêner dans ses entreprises, même les plus hasardeuses.

− Bah, les discussions sérieuses peuvent attendre, répondit Luffy avec un geste de la main signifiant qu'il s'en fichait. Ce soir, on fait la fête.  
Law semblait au bord de l'exaspération.

− Fête peut-être bonne idée, capitaine, fit remarquer Seran. Depuis combien de temps équipage pas vu terre ferme?  
Law lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui ne sembla pas l'impressionner. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, cependant, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui:

− Quelqu'un a parlé d'une fête?  
Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, Law vit Shachi et Penguin sortir du sous-marin, suivis par une bonne partie de l'équipage. Tous avaient l'air soulagés de voir enfin la terre et Law, bien que maudissant sont idiot d'allié, songea qu'ils avaient peut-être mérité une journée de repos. Soupirant, il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis qu'il avait formé cette alliance avec Luffy: il s'inclina devant les lubies de son allié.

− Soit, admit-il. Bien que je ne comprenne pas cette manie de faire la fête à la moindre occasion.  
Luffy explosa de joie en levant les bras au ciel, le visage littéralement coupé en deux par son sourire.

− Hééééé, les gars, s'écria-t-il en étendant un bras pour attraper le mat de son navire. Ce soir on fait la fêêêêête.  
Et sur ces mots, il se laissa entraîner par son bras pour retourner sur le Sunny.

− Ce garçon a bras à rallonge? s'écria Seran, les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

− On t'expliquera plus tard, répliqua Law d'un ton sec.  
Seran préféra ne rien ajouter et se contenta de s'accouder au bastingage pour observer la plage à quelques encablures du sous-marin. Elle n'avait pas mis un pied sur la terre ferme depuis sa capture et même si elle commençait à apprécier le sous-marin, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une petite excursion sur cette île. Elle n'était pas la seule visiblement, puisque quand elle se retourna, elle trouva Shachi et Penguin en grande discussion avec leur capitaine. Semblant penser que ses plans étaient déjà remis à plus tard, Law se laissa convaincre et un canot fut mis à l'eau.

− Je peux venir? Demanda Seran en s'approchant.  
Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, ne connaissant pas encore sa position dans l'organisation de l'équipage et ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire.

− N'essaie pas d'en profiter pour essayer de t'enfuir, prévint Law en la laissant passer devant lui. Je n'hésiterai pas à te couper les jambes pour t'en empêcher.  
Elle lui lança un regard déçu, blessée de sa réaction et du peu de confiance qu'il lui accordait alors qu'elle lui avait dis tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur elle et sur les Atlantes, même ce qu'elle aurait dû taire.

− Si m'enfuir, ou aller? Demanda-t-elle, la voix vibrant de colère contenue. J'ai nulle part. Plus personne pour accueillir ... Sauf vous. Je pensais que tu avais compris ça.  
Si la réplique ébranla le capitaine, il n'en montra rien. Seran se détourna de lui et se laissa descendre le long de l'échelle jusqu'au canot. Elle s'installa près de Shachi qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire auquel elle se força à répondre. Le châtain ne fit aucune remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer et le canot s'éloigna du sous-marin dès que le capitaine fut à bord.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à terre que les membres l'équipage se rendirent compte que leurs alliés avaient investi la plage depuis quelques jours déjà. A quelques mètres du bord de l'eau un grand cercle de pierres et des résidus de bois brûlé indiquaient la présence d'un feu de camp d'une taille conséquente. Le sable, piétiné et retourné par endroit, montrait des signes d'une activité presque frénétique, de chahut et de nombreux vas et viens, à tel point que Law se demanda s'il n'y avait bien que les deux équipages dans le coin.

− Oh vous êtes là, fit une voix. Je me demandais ce que c'était que ce raffut.  
Law se retourna pour voir Nami approcher, une plume et un carnet à la main, certainement en train de prendre des notes pour faire la carte de l'île.

− Il était temps que vous arriviez, j'en connais un qui nous rendait tous complètement dingue.  
Ça ne sembla pas affecter Law.

− Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, grogna la rouquine devant l'air stoïque du jeune homme.  
Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

− T'es en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, fit-elle avec un sourire vengeur.  
L'un des sourcils du jeune capitaine fut secoué par un tic nerveux devant cette allusion à peine déguisée à la défaite qu'il avait subi face à Doflamingo et à l'état dans lequel Luffy l'avait retrouvé. Il en venait à regretter les débuts de cette stupide alliance, quand la majorité de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille tremblait encore devant lui. Il semblait que ce soit définitivement perdu, le fait de l'avoir vu inconscient, pissant le sang sur une table d'opération, devait y être pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remercier le médecin des Chapeau de Paille de l'avoir sauvé, étant encore inconscient quand les deux équipages avaient dû se séparer pour échapper à leurs poursuivants.

− Où est le reste de vos compagnons? Demanda-t-il simplement, faisant semblant d'ignorer la remarque de la jeune femme.  
Autant savoir où se déroulerait la prochaine catastrophe.

− Oh! Sanji est en ville, probablement en train de faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir. J'ai laissé Robin à cinq minutes d'ici, devant une espèce d'obélisque en ruine. Chopper doit flâner par ici à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Je parie que Zoro s'est encore perdu, et les autres ... sont en train d'arriver.  
Elle désigna du doigt un point derrière lui et Law se retourna pour voir approcher l'un des Mini Merry transportant Luffy et plusieurs de ses compagnons. Law se demanda si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Luffy et son groupe débarquèrent et s'avancèrent vers leurs alliés. Les deux équipages commençaient à bien se connaître et la méfiance du début avait laissé sa place à une sorte de camaraderie que Seran trouva tout de même un peu frileuse. La jeune femme resta à l'écart, observant les interactions entres les équipages, essayant de déterminer qui tenait quelle place au sein de cette fragile dynamique de groupe. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était restée à l'abri derrière Law que quand elle l'entendit lui murmurer:

− Tu ne crains rien avec eux.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise de son intervention.

− Oh, c'est pas crainte. Juste, je sais pas ma place.  
Elle lança un nouveau regard vers le groupe qui commençait à se mélanger.

− Equipage déjà pas simple quand officiel, alors j'imagine encore plus compliqué quand pirate.  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le médecin.

− Juste demander: depuis quand je suis partie du tien?

− Depuis que je t'ai tiré de ta cage.  
Seran inclina la tête sur le coté, réfléchissant à cette réplique.

− Logique, fut sa seule réponse.  
Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement gênée par son incorporation forcée à l'équipage du jeune homme. Probablement devait-elle penser que c'était la suite logique de son crime, qu'un assassin comme elle n'avait pas d'autre destin que de devenir pirate. Ou alors faisait-elle preuve de logique en acceptant l'unique solution qui s'offrait à elle. Après tout, comme elle le lui avait rappelé plus tôt, elle n'avait nulle part où aller ni personne vers qui se tourner, sans compter que la marine n'allait certainement pas renoncer à lui mettre la main dessus si facilement. Elle savait parfaitement que seule elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de leur échapper, ni d'échapper aux dangers jalonnant le Nouveau Monde. Entre deux maux, autant choisir le moindre, et les Heart l'avaient bien mieux traité que la marine, où même que les autorités de son île natale.

− Juste demander une chose, fit-elle en levant un index pour signifier l'importance de la requête.  
Law lui lança un regard réprobateur qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de continuer:

− Je voudrais aller en ville pour trouver nouveaux vêtements.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur la combinaison et le teeshirt qu'elle portait encore. Law haussa un sourcil, surpris, il s'attendait à bien pire.

− Pas mal prendre, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, comme pour ménager la susceptibilité du capitaine. J'ai rien contre uniforme équipage mais juste, c'est pas très féminin, non? Pas très à l'aise dedans. J'ai habitude choses plus légères, moins serrées.  
Law ne répondit pas tout de suite. En dehors de Jean Bart et de lui même, tout son équipage portait cet "uniforme" comme disait la jeune femme. Si lui ne le portait pas c'est parce qu'il était le capitaine et qu'à ce titre, il voulait se démarquer des autres. Quand à Jean Bart, ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais trouvé une combinaison à sa taille. La jeune femme valait-elle une exception, elle aussi. C'était une femme, justement, la seule de son équipage, ce qui était déjà une exception, mais ça valait-il la peine de risquer la fragile tranquillité de son navire. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille qui se ballade en mini jupe dans son son sous-marin, affolant ses hommes sur son passage. La combinaison semblait donc une solution parfaite.

− On verra, fit-il finalement, pour se débarrasser de la question.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'avança vers le groupe que formaient les deux équipages. Seran le suivit un instant des yeux avant de lui emboîter le pas, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire en présence des autres pirates.

La fête projetée par Luffy semblait avoir déjà commencé à en juger par les rires et les conversations joyeuses qui les accueillirent. Seran fut rassurée de constater que Law ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle dans cette situation, mais c'était probablement parce que ses plans avaient encore une fois été reportés à plus tard. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand ils rejoignirent la bande et Luffy ne tarda pas à accaparer Law, laissant Serran seule face à tous ces étrangers.

− Euh ... Bonjour, fit-elle mal assurée, c'est plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
Pas de réponse du coté des Chapeaux de paille qui se contentèrent de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de travers.

− Yohohohoho! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, belle demoiselle.  
Seran leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler et se sentit pâlir. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba les fesses sur le sable en s'écriant:

− Un squelette qui parle!  
Elle fixa avec effarement ledit squelette alors qu'il s'inclinait poliment devant elle.

− Mon nom est Brook, je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur, belle demoiselle.  
Il tendit vers elle une main squelettique que la jeune femme hésita un instant avant de prendre. Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, elle inclina lentement la tête.

− C'est moi qui suis désolée pour réaction. Juste été surprise. J'attendais pas à voir squelette parlant mais après tout équipage avoir ours parlant.  
Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Brook tandis que derrière elle, Bepo se faisait chambrer par Shachi et Penguin pour s'être excusé d'être un ours parlant.

− Puis-je vous demander, jolie demoiselle, de quelle couleur sont vos sous-vêtements, lança Brook comme s'il était naturel de demander ça à une jeune femme qu'on venait juste de rencontrer.

− C'est quoi cette question? s'écria Law en approchant à grands pas, attiré par le cri de Seran.

− J'ai pas sous vêtement, répondit la jeune femme en toute franchise.

− Et pourquoi tu lui réponds, toi? Gronda le capitaine en se plantant près d'elle.  
Il eu juste le temps de voir Shachi et Penguin tomber raide sur le sable, un geyser de sang surgissant de leurs narines.

Se massant doucement les tempes, victime de son habituelle migraine, Law lança un regard vers Seran qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. En plus des cours de perfectionnement en langue, il allait aussi falloir lui apprendre à ne pas être toujours aussi franche. En attendant, savoir qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa combinaison était un détail dont le jeune homme se serait bien passé. Connaissant les pervers qui traînaient dans le coin, mieux valait remédier rapidement à cette légère absence.

− Seran-ya, finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'aller en ville.  
La jeune femme lui adressa un radieux sourire.

− Tu viens avec moi, Capitaine?

− Non, je dois rester ici et ... Surveiller ce qui se passe.  
Il avait ajouté ça en lançant un regard résigné vers Luffy qui dansait bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Franky et Usopp. Seran en sembla un peu déçue, mais elle se hâta d'afficher un sourire reconnaissant. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'accepter sa demande.

− Mais je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.

− Toujours peur que je m'échappe?  
Law ne daigna pas répondre, ce qui effaça le sourire de Seran. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de dépit tout en se détournant de lui. Sans s'en inquiéter, Law appela Bepo, l'ours étant de loin la meilleure solution pour surveiller la jeune femme. Elle le connaissait bien et lui faisait confiance et il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes humaines, par conséquent, il ne risquait pas de profiter de la situation pour la reluquer pendant qu'elle se changeait.

− Qu'est-ce que j'entends, quelqu'un a parlé d'aller faire les boutiques? Intervint Nami pendant que Law discutait avec Bepo.  
La rouquine fixait le jeune capitaine avec des étoiles dans les yeux et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était jamais la dernière quand il s'agissait de dévaliser les magasins, surtout avec l'espoir de faire payer quelqu'un d'autre.

− Il s'agit juste d'accompagner Seran pendant qu'elle cherche de quoi se mettre sur le dos.  
Nami se tourna vers la blonde qui ne savait visiblement pas vraiment comment réagir, avant de revenir sur Law.

− Pas de problèmes, je me charge de la rhabiller, fit-elle avec un immense sourire.  
Law se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. Fouillant les poches de son jean, il tendit à Bepo une liasse de beris.

− C'est tout ce que j'ai, elle devra s'en contenter.  
Comme Nami faisait mine de tendre la main pour les prendre, Law lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

− C'est pas pour toi que je paie, Nami-ya.  
La jeune fille leva les mains, prenant un air innocent, puis se tourna vers Seran pour dissimuler son sourire.

− Aller, viens, on va te trouver quelque chose de plus seyant que ça.  
Avec l'accord de Law, Seran accepta de suivre la rouquine.

Le trio quitta la petite plage et s'engagea dans la foret côtière qui bordait la plage, tandis que Nami expliquait que la seule ville de l'île n'était pas très loin. C'était d'avantage un village qu'une ville, d'ailleurs, mais il y avait quand même quelques boutiques qu'il pourraient visiter. L'île par elle même n'avait rien d'important, elle était éloignée de tout et la plupart des navires passaient au large sans même s'en occuper. Un petit port de pêche, quelque fermes ici et là, une petite forêt et des champs cultivés, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. En revanche, le relief et la géographie de sa cote en faisait un endroit idéal pour se cacher, l'île ne comptant pas moins de quatre criques camouflées comme celle dans laquelle les deux équipages venaient de se rejoindre.

Alors que le trio arrivait à l'orée de la forêt, Nami se mit soudain à faire de grands signes de la main en appelant quelqu'un. Seran vit une jeune femme se redresser, à demi camouflée derrière un buisson. Les voyant, elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait et s'approcha d'eux, un carnet et une plume à la main. Elle rangea son carnet de croquis dans un sac à dos qu'elle jeta sur son épaule.

− Alors, cette pierre, demanda Nami, comme la jeune femme les rejoignait.

− Elle ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir sur cette île. Je suppose qu'elle a dû arriver ici par accident. Elle a peut-être été apportée sur un navire qui a fait escale ici.  
La brune s'arrêta face à eux et son regard passa de Seran à Bepo.

− Je vois que vous êtes enfin arrivés, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, je suis Robin.  
Elle tendit une main vers Seran qui la serra en retour.

− Seran. Je suis nouvelle.  
Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le départ.

− Curieux accent, remarqua l'archéologue, d'où vient-il?

− De très loin, répondit évasivement l'Atlante, ne voulant pas avoir à répondre à une nouvelle flopée de question.  
Robin lui sourit et Nami ne tarda pas à l'inviter dans leur petite virée en ville.

Robin se joignant à eux, ils traversèrent un petit bout de campagne sur un chemin surélevé au dessus des champs avant de voir les premiers bâtiments de la ville. Seran essaya de ne pas faire attention aux regards méfiants que les habitants de l'île lançaient sur leur passage. En ville, l'accueil ne fut pas meilleur. La plupart des villageois les regardaient passer en silence. Les femmes s'écartaient de leur chemin en emportant leurs enfants, l'air affolé, les hommes n'osaient pas s'approcher et le propriétaire de la première boutique qu'ils trouvèrent pâlit tellement qu'ils crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir.

− Quelque chose dérange ces personnes? Demanda Seran tandis qu'elle inspectait les rayons.  
Deux femmes sortirent précipitamment de la boutique en abandonnant leurs sacs derrière elles.

− C'est à cause de moi, désolé, s'excusa Bepo derrière elle.  
Une aura de déprime se mit à flotter autour de l'ours polaire.

− C'est pas à cause de toi, répliqua Nami, une pile de vêtements sur les bras. C'est à cause de ça.  
Du doigt elle désigna le Jolly Roger des Heart visible sur la combinaison de l'ours et le teeshirt de Seran.

− Il ne faut pas s'étonner que tout le monde vous fuit avec un capitaine qui tient tellement à appliquer sa marque sur tout ce qu'il possède.  
Elle fourra les vêtements dans les bras de Seran.

− Tiens essaies ça.  
Avec ça elle poussa Seran vers les cabines d'essayage avant de s'y rendre elle-même chargé de sa sélection de vêtements. Bepo attendit patiemment tandis que les trois jeune femmes se faisaient leur petit défilé personnel et que le magasin se vidait de toute sa clientèle habituelle.

− Ils ont vraiment rien d'intéressant, se plaignit Nami en sortant de la boutique. On voit que cette île est loin de tout.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux sacs que portait Bepo.

− Tu dois vraiment être en manque de fringues.  
Seran lui lança un regard.

− Aussi oui. Mais j'aurais pas pris vêtements si j'avais pas aimé.  
Pour Nami ça sembla confirmer que la jeune femme était complètement folle.

− Il y a une autre boutique là bas, indiqua-t-elle en pointant la direction du doigt.  
Le petit groupe commença à traverser la rue principale en direction du magasin désigné par la navigatrice, quand une voix retentit derrière eux:

− Nami-chériiiiiiiiiie, Robin d'amouuuuuuuuuuur!  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un grand blond en costume noir s'élancer vers eux, des sacs débordant de nourriture dans les bras. Dès qu'il aperçut Seran, cependant, il se précipita vers elle, des coeurs à la place des yeux.

− Mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle? s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

− C'est une Heart, répondit Nami en l'attrapant par la peau du dos. J'éviterai de la déranger à ta place. Tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à leur capitaine, pas vrai!  
Elle avait ajouté ça avec un sourire qui faisait presque peur et Seran se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Le blond, cependant, semblait habitué à ce genre de menace et ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'écrier en tendant les bras vers la rouquine, ses sacs oubliés sur le sol:

− Ooooooooh Nami-chérie, tu t'inquiètes pour moi!

− Comme si!  
Avec ça la rouquine lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna dans la rue commerçante. Toujours aussi fringuant, le blond se présenta à Seran sous le nom de Sanji, le cuistot des Chapeaux de paille. Après avoir récupérer ses courses, il s'élança en trottinant derrière la navigatrice, essayant de lui faire admettre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui lui valut un coup sur le crâne.

− Ils sont tous fous dans équipage, remarqua Seran à mi-voix.  
Bepo se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule de l'une de ses grosse patte dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Ils suivirent Nami dans la seconde boutique, puis dans une troisième et enfin dans une dernière, la navigatrice refusant visiblement d'admettre sa défaite devant des stocks de fringues. Quand ils eurent retourné toutes les boutiques de fond en comble, demandant même à voir ce qu'il y avait dans les réserves et que la navigatrice se résigna à ne rentrer qu'avec trois sacs, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rejoindre leurs équipages respectifs. Ils regagnèrent la rue principale pour quitter la petite ville, constatant que le soleil commençait déjà à baisser à l'horizon. Discutant tranquillement, les trois jeunes femmes marchaient devant le cuistot et l'ours polaire chargés de sacs. Le blond s'amusait à taquiner la rouquine ce qui faillit lui valoir un coup de sa baguette climatique.

Tandis que Seran regardait les deux compagnons se chamailler au milieu de la rue, sous le regard bienveillant et approbateur de l'archéologue, elle ne remarqua pas la haute silhouette qui se dressa soudain devant elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Reculant sous le choc, elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qu'elle venait de bousculer, en se frottant le front.

− Oh, je suis déso ...  
Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvre quand elle posa les yeux sur l'énergumène qui la toisait avec un sourire hargneux. De grande taille, encore plus grand que Law, et de large carrure, il semblait battit tout en muscle et dégageait une impressionnante aura de force et de résistance. Mais ce qui attira surtout le regard de l'Atlante, se furent son visage barré de cicatrices, ses lèvres peintes et ses cheveux rouges ... sans oublier le bras mécanique visible sous sa veste.

− Eustass Kid, fit calmement Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette.  
La défiance dans sa voix, cependant, alarma Seran.


	5. Meeting Captain Kid

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours aussi plaisir.  
Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous appréciez le personnage de Seran. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Meeting Captain Kid.**

Le sourire du type s'élargit tandis qu'il se penchait vers Seran, comme pour mieux l'observer. La jeune femme recula, sentant un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait quand elle le regardait, c'était plutôt de la méfiance. Esran, qui avait été si rapide pour accepter Law, lui indiquait que même si elle ne devait pas avoir peur cet homme, mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher de trop près. Il était dangereux.

− Regardez moi ça, fit-il en lançant un regard au petit groupe. L'équipage du Doc et celui du Chapeau de paille. Ensemble. Mains dans la mains. Si c'est pas beau!  
Il fit suivre sa remarqua d'un ricanement de mauvaise augure.

− Si c'est la bagarre que tu veux, tu frappes à la bonne porte, indiqua Sanji en prenant une longue bouffée de sa clope.  
Le sourire hargneux du type s'accentua tandis que Seran se tournait vers Bepo.

− C'est ami à nous? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Kid du doigt.  
Elle avait déjà une idée de la réponse mais elle préférait être sûre.

− Non, répondit l'ours. C'est le rival du capitaine. Enfin l'un de ses rivaux.

− Je vois, fit simplement la jeune femme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'imposant rouquin.  
Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Esran l'incitait à la méfiance.

− Dis ce que tu veux de nous, ou laisses nous partir, lança-t-elle en regardant Kid droit dans les yeux.  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de défi et de détermination de la part d'un membre de l'équipage du chirurgien. Autant qu'il s'en souciait, Law n'était entouré que de chiffes molles et de couards. Cette morveuse, cependant, avait l'aplomb de le regarder en face et de ne pas trembler devant lui.

− Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux quelque chose?  
Seran haussa les épaules:

− On veut tous quelque chose.  
Ça fit rire Kid.

− Ouais, t'as raison, gamine. Tu vois, je trouve qu'on parle beaucoup trop de ton capitaine, en ce moment. Il a pris la grosse tête. Une petite leçon ne lui fera pas de mal. Histoire de le remettre à sa place.  
Tandis qu'il disait ça, son sourire mauvais ne cessa de s'agrandir. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus dur et son visage se figea en une expression de défi.

− Si tu veux avoir capitaine, faudra commencer par moi.  
La logique aurait voulu qu'elle se fasse discrète et laisse le rouquin ergoter tant qu'il voulait sans chercher à s'en mêler. Après tout ses paroles n'étaient rien de plus que de la provocation. Mais il avait l'intention de s'attaquer à Law et ça, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle lui devait la vie, sans lui elle aurait probablement déjà été disséquée par les scientifiques de la marine. Sans compter qu'il l'avait accueillit sur son navire et intégré à son équipage alors qu'il aurait aussi bien pu la vendre au plus offrant ou même la découper lui même pour s'emparer de ses secrets. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la mériter. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, peut-être pour d'autres raisons qu'elle ne devinait pas encore, ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'influence de Esran, toujours était qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés quand quelqu'un menaçait son capitaine devant elle.

− Tu sais pas à qui tu à faire, morveuse, grogna le rouquin.

− C'est vrai, admit Seran, mais toi non plus!  
Oh, elle sentait bien qu'il était fort. Bien plus qu'elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle n'avait probablement aucune chance de le battre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas essayer.

Les Atlantes n'étaient pas connus pour être violents et bagarreurs, mais toute règle avait son exception, n'est-ce pas. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Atlantide, Seran avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que la force permettait de résoudre bien des problèmes dans le monde extérieur. Au début ça l'avait déstabilisé et elle avait surtout essayé d'éviter les conflits, mais devant les brutes utilisant leur force pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, elle avait perdu tout scrupule à user de la sienne. Plus elle visitait le monde extérieur et plus elle comprenait que la société atlante, non violente et régie par des préceptes archaïques de prédéterminisme n'avait rien du paradis qu'on voulait leur faire croire. Le monde extérieur n'était certes pas parfait, loin de là, mais au moins, chacun était libre d'y devenir ce qu'il voulait être, même un pirate sans foi ni loi si ça lui chantait. Cette liberté nouvelle pour elle avait quelque chose de grisant, même si pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Mais à ce moment, face à cet homme, elle compris enfin ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de sa nouvelle vie: la mettre au service de l'homme qui la lui avait offerte.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ne fut pas pour plaire à Kid. Le rouquin avait l'habitude qu'on tremble devant lui, qu'on fuit sur son passage. Mis à part Jewelry Bonney, aucune fille n'avait jamais osé le défier de cette manière. Même les hommes ne le défiait pas aussi ouvertement. De deux choses l'une, ou cette fille était folle à lier, ou elle cachait bien plus sous son apparence fragile que ce qui sautait aux yeux. Kid avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais juger sur les apparences, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à prendre les femmes au sérieux. Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Une bonne leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal, histoire de lui apprendre à le respecter.

− Seran, attention, s'écria Bepo.  
Le poing d'acier du rouquin s'abattit violemment sur le sol, obligeant la jeune femme à bondir en arrière pour esquiver. Quand la poussière retomba autour de Kid, un sourire hargneux ornait son visage. Seran se redressa, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

− Je suppose que ça veut dire bagarre, fit-elle secouant la tête pour débarrasser son visage des mèches qui lui bloquaient la vue. Dommage capitaine soit pas là pour voir ça.  
Faire ses preuves lui permettrait peut-être enfin de déterminer sa place dans l'équipage.

La semaine qu'elle avait pu passé à l'abri à bord du sous-marin lui avait permis de récupérer ses forces. Concentrant une partie de son énergie autour d'elle, elle la relâcha en une onde de choc qui s'étendit en cercle autour d'elle, soulevant poussière, cailloux et autres détritus jonchant la rue avant qu'ils ne retombent à leurs place. Sa zone d'action n'était pas aussi clairement définie que la sphère translucide que Law créait quand il utilisait son fruit du démon, mais elle savait exactement quelles en étaient les limites. Elle les voyait aussi clairement que si quelqu'un les avaient tracées à la craie autour d'elle. Dans cette zone, le temps lui même était son jouet et elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, dans certaines limites tout du moins.

Les rares spectateurs qui étaient encore là à les observer s'en furent en criant de peur mais ça ne suffit pas à détourner l'attention de la jeune femme du rouquin face à elle. Concentrée sur son adversaire, elle était à peine consciente de la tension qui montait autour d'eux. Les hommes qui accompagnaient le rouquin semblaient aussi pressés d'en découdre que leur capitaine et ses propres compagnons semblaient prêt à tout pour se défendre. Chacun n'attendait qu'un geste pour bouger. Et il ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

Kid bondit vers Seran, brandissant son poing d'acier qu'il abattit violemment sur la jeune femme. Réagissant avec une promptitude peu commune, l'Atlante s'écarta d'un bond, reculant de plusieurs mètres pour esquiver le coup. Ses pieds dérapant sur le sol, elle posa une main sur le pavage pour reprendre son équilibre et prit appui sur la pointe du pied pour s'élancer vers son adversaire, décidée à en découdre. Une nouvelle onde de choc se fit sentir et la jeune fille disparu littéralement de la vue du pirate pour réapparaître comme par enchantement juste sous son nez. Profitant de son élan, elle lança un coup de pied vers sa tête, qu'il parvint à parer en levant son bras mécanique. Réagissant aussitôt, Seran prit appui sur la prothèse pour prendre de l'élan et lança un nouveau coup vers la tête du rouquin. Cette fois elle parvint à faire mouche et à envoyer le rouquin voler dans le mur le plus proche. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui remontait le long de la jambe. Ce type avait la tête plus dur qu'un mur d'acier!

Il en fallait cependant beaucoup plus que ça pour ébranler le solide rouquin qui se dégagea des débris sans autres blessure qu'un mince filet de sang coulant au coins de ses lèvres. Il fixa un regard flamboyant sur la jeune femme et essuya le sang du revers de sa main indemne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette morveuse savait comment placer un bon kick et elle cognait plus fort que sa frêle stature le laissait entendre. Le chirurgien avait-il enfin décidé de réunir un équipage digne de ce nom? Bah! Aucune importance, ça ne changeait pas les choses.

− Tu tapes plus fort que ce que je pensais, admit Kid en crachant le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche.

− T'as encore rien vu, répliqua la jeune femme en posant précautionneusement son pied sur le sol.  
Son sourire cruel sur les lèvres, Kid leva une main et la pointa vers la jeune femme. Aussitôt, tout ce que la ville comptait d'objets métalliques se rua vers le rouquin, formant une gangue autour de son bras valide. Les yeux exorbités, Seran regarda le membre géant fondre sur elle, réagissant par pur réflexe pour éviter d'être écrasée.

− Encore un avec drôle de pouvoir!  
Elle commençait à se demander si tous les pirates du monde extérieur étaient affligés de ce genre de capacités étranges. D'abord des membres coupés restant vivants, ensuite un type avec un bras à rallonge et maintenant ça? ... Dans quel monde était-elle tombée? Finalement les Atlantes n'avaient rien inventé avec leurs symbiotes. Ceux de l'extérieur savaient parfaitement comment se débrouiller sans. Ce qui la poussa à se demander pourquoi la Marine avait tellement besoin de ses capacités.

− Hé, c'est pas le moment de rêver, intervint Sanji la tirant de sa réflexion.  
Le blond aux sourcils enroulés esquiva les lames tourbillonnantes d'un type masqué avant de répliquer d'un formidable coup de pieds qui envoya son adversaire rouler plus loin.

Seran se reprit juste à temps pour esquiver le poing géant s'abattant sur elle. Elle bondit comme une panthère, retombant lestement sur le bras composite et remonta à toute vitesse vers la tête du rouquin qui esquiva son coup de pied en levant son bras mécanique avant de l'envoyer rouler dans la poussière d'un geste. Avant qu'elle ai eut le temps de se redresser, cependant, le bras géant se décomposa soudainement, laissant divers lames et pointes tomber sur le sol avant de se reconstituer, les objets restant se réorganisant d'eux même pour prendre la place de ceux qui venaient de tomber. D'une pichenette de sa main mécanique, Kid envoya les lames ainsi récupérées directement sur Seran. Prise de vitesse, l'Atlante compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout esquiver et libéra une nouvelle onde de choc qui stoppa net toutes les lames lancées sur elle. Les armes restèrent en suspend dans le vide, comme accrochées à des fils invisibles, laissant derrières elle de drôles de traces de sillages comme si elles avaient traversé un mur d'eau.

Kid fronça les sourcils en voyant les armes suspendues dans le vide et s'apprêta à les assimiler de nouveaux dès que la jeune femme les lui renverrait en pleine figure. Elle n'en fit rien cependant, et, relâchant sa concentration, elle se contenta de laisser tomber les lames au sol. Le rouquin en profita aussitôt pour les attirer vers lui avec son pouvoir. Avant qu'elles aient pu réintégrer son bras géant, cependant, Seran produisit une nouvelle onde de choc qui atteignit les armes avant que celles-ci n'aient pu rejoindre Kid les réduisant à un tas de limaille de fer rouillé qui s'abattit sur le rouquin comme un nuage de poussière.

− C'était quoi ça? Grogna-t-il.

− Juste petite démonstration, sourit Seran, satisfaite de sa réaction.  
Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, lorgnant la jeune femme avec suspicion.

− Et c'est quoi ton pouvoir, morveuse? Tu peux réduire le métal en paillettes?

− Pas seulement métal. Tout objets, en fait.  
Le rouquin éclata de rire.

− Elle est bien bonne celle là. Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire contre ça?  
Il se jeta sur elle, mais avant de l'atteindre, il laissa son bras composite se désagréger et projeta les objets tout autour d'elle, créant comme une barrière mouvante. Entourée de toutes part, Seran n'eut aucun moyen d'esquiver le poing du rouquin qui s'abattit sur elle avec tant de force qu'elle fut projetée à travers le mur le plus proche. Bien que secouée, l'Atlante parvint à sauter sur ses pieds à temps pour éviter la pluie de casseroles, tuyaux, piquets et autre instruments de cuisine projetés sur elle. Kid attira à nouveau tout ça à lui pour reformer son bras géant et attaqua de nouveau, balançant Seran au travers d'un autre mur. Sonnée, elle ne réagit pas quand la poigne d'acier du rouquin se referma sur elle, la soulevant du sol. Prise au piège, les bras coincés le long de son corps, Seran ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager hormis réduire le bras en un petit tas de rouille.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, cependant, une étrange barrière translucide apparut autour d'eux, englobant presque tout le village. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre un torse solide. Levant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de croiser ceux de Law qui la fixait avec un sourire moqueur.

− Quoi? ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Kid brandir un gros rocher dans son poing géant. Elle compris qu'elle avait dû échanger sa place avec ce rocher même si elle ne comprenait pas comment. Law la repoussa d'un geste avant de s'avancer vers le rouquin, son nodachi nonchalamment posé sur son épaule. Il dégageait une impressionnante aura de calme et de confiance en lui.

− Je te prierais de ne pas abîmer ce qui m'appartient, Eustass-ya, fit-il en se plantant face au rouquin. Si tu as un message à me faire passer, adresse toi directement à moi.  
Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres mauves de Kid.

− Ça fait un bail, doc! Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

− Tu es sûr que tu veux te battre, Eustass-ya?  
Sans perdre son sourire, le rouquin regarda autour de lui. Law n'était pas venu seul, une bonne part de son équipage l'accompagnait. Sans compter les acolytes du Chapeau de paille. Ses hommes étaient largement en sous nombre. Killer avait fort à faire avec Sanji, Heat n'avait toujours pas réussit à se débarrasser de Bepo et Wire avait été mis hors jeux par les deux fille de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Les autres ne feraient pas long feu. Pourtant ça ne sembla pas l'inquiéter. Ses hommes étaient des grands garçons, durs et solides, ils se sortiraient forts bien de ce guêpiers. Pour ceux qui n'y parviendraient pas, il n'aurait aucun remord à les envoyer trouver un autre équipage.

Sa réponse à la question du capitaine des Heart ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Faisant éclater le rocher entre les doigts de sa main géante, il en balança les fragment vers son adversaire. D'un simple geste de la main Law les arrêta et les renvoya vers le rouquin. Kid les pulvérisa d'un revers de main et répliqua en projetant son bras géant vers Law. Celui-ci dégaina rapidement son nodachi et lança le fourreau vers Seran avant de trancher dans le vide. A la stupéfaction de la jeune femme, le bras composite du rouquin tomba au sol, tranché net, bien que la lame ne l'eut pas touché. Law n'eut cependant pas le loisir de profiter de son avantage, Kid lui envoyant les débris à la face. D'une seul coup de son sabre, Law les trancha et les écarta de lui avant qu'ils ne le touchent. Aussitôt, Kid les attira à lui, reformant son bras.

− Ça va mal, remarqua Shachi en se précipitant dans le cercle formé par le dôme translucide.  
Seran lui lança un regard interrogateur.

− Le capitaine peut tout manipuler à l'intérieur de cette zone, expliqua le pirate. Mais il ne peut pas envoyer toute cette ferraille à l'extérieur. Il peut trancher tout ce qu'il veut, Kid récupérera toujours les débris. Pire, plus le capitaine découpera ces projectiles, plus Kid aura d'armes contre lui.

− Sauf s'il disparaissent, conclut la jeune femme.  
Shachi la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais quand elle lui tendit le fourreau du nodachi, il le prit sans poser de question. L'affrontement acharné entre les deux capitaines ne laissa cependant pas vraiment à Seran le loisir d'approcher.

A l'intérieur du dôme translucide, les deux hommes ne se faisaient aucun cadeaux, utilisant tous les moyen à leur disposition pour atteindre l'autre. La poussière et les débris métalliques tourbillonnaient comme au centre d'un cyclone tandis que la lame de Law traçaient des arcs lumineux qui éclataient de toutes part comme la foudre lors d'un violent orage. Plusieurs des bâtiments s'écroulèrent sous les assauts des deux capitaines, offrant de nouvelles possibilité de défense à Law qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser les pierres contre les projectiles de métal de Kid. Tous les deux étaient couverts de coups, de plaies sanglantes et de poussière. Seran n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme regarder deux lions se battre.

Encore une fois, Kid lança les débris à sa disposition vers son adversaire, mais cette fois, il ne se contenta pas d'attaquer aveuglément. Après avoir bien observé Law depuis le début de leur duel, il s'était rendu compte que le chirurgien ne bougeait pas aussi bien qu'il en avait l'habitude. Le rouquin et le médecin s'étaient déjà affrontés, sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse prendre l'avantage, mais cette fois n'était pas comme les autres. Quelque chose gênait les mouvements de Law et Kid n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça. Dès que le rouquin vit Law se déplacer pour esquiver, levant une main pour contrer ses projectiles avec les siens, il serra le poing, changea la course d'un baril pour le jeter entre les jambes du chirurgien. Pris de vitesse, Law ne parvint pas à esquiver. Déséquilibré, il fit un effort pour rester debout. C'est ce moment que choisit Kid pour revenir à la charge. Recomposant son bras, il se rua vers Law et lui lança un coup de son poing géant. Le médecin fut littéralement balayé et roula dans la poussière, des mètres plus loin. Le dôme translucide disparut aussitôt tandis que son créateur s'effondrait sur le pavage, une main serrant son coté droit. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

− Capitaine! s'écria Shachi en se précipitant vers lui.  
Seran ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Certes le coup avait été violent, mais pas au point de mettre quelqu'un comme Law dans un tel état.

− Vous avez rouvert vos blessures, entendit-elle Shachi remarquer.  
Seran se souvint soudain de ses premiers jours à bord du Heart. Plus précisément de ce matin où elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Law dans les douches. Le jeune homme portait un bandage serré autour de son torse et de son épaule gauche. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça?

− Alors doc, ricana le rouquin en s'approchant. On dirait que ta rencontre avec Doflamingo ne t'a pas laissé indemne.  
Law lui lança un regard assassin mais, incapable de reprendre son souffle, ne put répliquer. Kid laissa échapper un ricanement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Seran se planta devant lui.

− Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lever une main et de relâcher l'une de ses ondes de choc. Le bras composé de débris métalliques du rouquin fut pulvérisé en particules de rouille qui retombèrent comme de la poussière sur le sol.

− Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup, grogna-t-il.

− J'ai dis, tu toucheras pas au capitaine tant que je serai debout.

− Et tu crois que tu vas suffire, s'écria Kid en éclatant de rire.  
Seran sera les lèvres, vexée. On voyait bien qu'il était le capitaine de son équipage, il ne comprenait visiblement pas la loyauté qu'elle pouvait vouer au sien. Même si elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui, elle ne le laisserait certainement pas menacer Law.

− Je peux rien faire contre corps, lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, mais contre bras mécanique, par contre.  
Avec une promptitude qui surpris le capitaine pirate, elle se glissa à ses cotés et se contenta de poser le bout de ses doigts sur sa prothèse. Celle-ci lança un grincement inquiétant avant de se décrocher du moignon du rouquin et de tomber au sol ou elle acheva de se décomposer en fragments rouillés. Kid poussa un hurlement quand les câbles reliant sa prothèse à ce qui restait de muscles et de nerfs dans son bras furent arrachés de sa chair. Une atroce douleur l'assomma presque aussitôt, mettant un terme à la bataille.

Abandonnant son combat contre Sanji, Killer se précipita aux cotés de son capitaine. Passant son bras indemne autour de ses épaules, le blond masqué souleva l'imposante carcasse de son supérieur et le traîna à l'abri, appelant ceux de leurs hommes qui pouvaient encore bouger à se retirer du combat. Seran ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher de récupérer son capitaine et le laissa partir sans chercher à se venger.

− On doit ramener le capitaine au sous-marin, informa Shachi.  
Les Heart se regroupaient autour de leur leader mais Seran resta à l'écart, ne sachant toujours pas où était sa place.

La bataille s'acheva ainsi. Les Hearts s'empressèrent de regagner leur sous-marin afin de soigner leur capitaine, et l'équipage de Luffy laissa les blessés partir sans chercher à les achever. Les trois équipages retournèrent à leurs navires chacun de leur coté. Momentanément oubliée, Seran suivit le reste de son équipage sans se faire remarquer, sautant dans la barque juste au moment où celle-ci allait quitter la plage. Law fut amené directement à l'infirmerie où son assistant le prit aussitôt en charge. Seran ne le connaissait pas bien, ne l'ayant croisé que deux ou trois fois depuis son arrivée, mais elle déduisit que si on le laissait traiter les blessures de Law, c'est qu'il en était capable.

Fatiguée, Seran se laissa glisser le long du mur près de la porte et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Bepo la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour lui dire qu'il avait porté ses sacs dans sa cabine. La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, le visage plongé entre ses genoux. Sans s'en offenser, l'ours ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie mais n'entra pas dans la pièce.

− Le Médecin du Chapeau de paille demande si vous avez besoin de son aide, annonça-t-il.  
Seran releva la tête et vit un homme en blouse blanche s'affairer autour de Law qui semblait inconscient sur la table d'acier.

− Non, ça va, répondit-il sans se retourner. J'ai la situation en main.  
Avec ça Bepo ferma la porte et s'assit sur le sol à coté de Seran. Il restèrent muet un moment puis l'ours plaça une de ses grosses pattes sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

− Ne t'inquiète pas Seran-chan, le capitaine est plus solide qu'il en a l'air. Il va vite s'en remettre.  
Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'y croire.

− C'est ma faute, soupira-t-elle. Si j'avais pas provoqué cet homme, ça serait pas arrivé. Le capitaine serait pas venu et aurait pas été blessé. Juste parce que je voulais faire preuves.

− Connaissant Kid, il nous aurait attaqué même sans provocation. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
Ça n'aida pas vraiment Seran à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

La jeune femme et l'ours attendirent silencieusement dans le couloir. Penguin et Shachi vinrent bientôt les rejoindre. Ils échangèrent quelque mots avec Bepo mais Seran n'y fit pas attention. Ils restèrent un long moment tous les quatre devant la porte, Seran et Bepo assis sur le sol avec Shachi et Penguin debout de chaque coté. Un long moment plus tard, le médecin et les trois infirmiers qui lui avaient prêté main forte sortirent de la salle. Seran essaya de ne pas faire attention au sang maculant sa bouse tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle resta en retrait quand Shachi et Penguin se jetèrent sur lui en demandant:

− Alors, comment est-il?  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvre du médecin:

− Il n'est pas en danger mais il doit se reposer. Espérons que cette fois il ait compris la leçon. Il veut vous voir.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Seran.

− Toi aussi d'ailleurs.  
Avec ça il s'en alla, remontant le couloir jusqu'aux quartiers de l'équipage. Il avait toute une troupes de pirates inquiets à rassurer.

Seran s'attendait presque à ce que ses trois compagnons fassent irruption dans la chambre et se jettent sur le capitaine, mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils entrèrent calmement avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle ou se trouvait le lit dans lequel on avait installé Law. Seran sentit une sueur froide la saisir quand elle vit la flaque de sang encore frais au pied de la table d'opération et le sweetshirt ensanglanté du jeune homme, découpé et abandonné sur le sol. Elle dû faire un effort pour s'arracher à cette vision et rejoindre les trois autres. Law les attendait, bien éveillé. Il semblait fatigué et plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire mais ne paraissait pas en aussi mauvais état que Seran le craignait. Un bandage tout neuf entourait son torse et son épaule, cachant son tatouage.

− Capitaine, comment tu te sens, s'écria Shachi en arrivant devant le lit.

− Moins fort, protesta le jeune homme, j'ai mal au crâne.  
Il les regarda tous les quatre, tour à tour.

− Si j'avais su qu'on tomberait sur Kid ici, je ne vous aurais certainement pas laissé aller en ville, j'aurai fait comprendre au Chapeau de Paille qu'il valait mieux partir au plus vite.  
Il se tourna vers Shachi et Penguin:

− Vous deux, contactez le et dites lui de remettre sa petite fête pour plus tard, on part tout de suite, avant que Kid n'ai le temps de revenir à la charge. Mettez le cap sur Ranchorosa dès que le navire sera prêt. Je ferai part de mes plan au Chapeau de paille plus tard.

− Oui Capitaine, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.  
Ils s'empressèrent de partir se charger de la tâche qui leur avait été confié. Law se tourna vers Seran.

− Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. Je voulais pas ...  
Il la fit taire d'un geste.

− Tu te débrouilles bien, fit-il. J'ai vu comment tu as tenu tête à Kid. Mais crois moi c'est insuffisant. Tu as besoin d'un bon entraînement pour être à la hauteur. Bepo s'en chargera. Vous commencez demain.  
Ne sachant que faire, ni comment réagir, Seran se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était peut-être l'idée que Law se faisait d'une punition.


	6. Esperia

**Chapitre 6:**

**Esperia.**

Seran relut l'exercice une seconde fois et se gratta machinalement la tête, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Elle avait beau trouver l'écriture de Law agréable à regarder et à lire, ça ne l'aidait pas à démêler l'énigme de l'exercice qu'elle était sensée effectuer. Le chirurgien avait une telle habilité à jouer avec les mots que ça rendait les choses plus compliquées que dans les livres qu'elle lisait jusque là. Elle entendit un petit rire moqueur derrière elle et la voix de son tortionnaire s'éleva aussitôt.  
− Un problème, Seran-ya? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

− Du tout, capitaine, répondit-elle, décidée à s'en sortir sans aide.  
Un instant plus tard, le crissement de sa plume sur le papier se fit entendre dans la cabine.

C'était devenu une habitude entre eux depuis le départ de Midona, une semaine plus tôt. Obligé de rester au repos pour laisser à ses blessures le temps de cicatriser correctement, Law s'ennuyait ferme. Dès qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu au détriment de sa dernière recrue, il avait presque sauté dessus. Surtout si ça pouvait aider la jeune femme à parler leur langue correctement. Ainsi, elle passait tous les jours deux où trois heures dans sa cabine à résoudre des exercices tous plus tordus les uns que les autres destinés à lui faire comprendre toutes les subtilités de sa nouvelle langue. Ils n'étaient pas inutiles non plus pour lui apprendre à écrire. D'ailleurs son écriture encore enfantine et hésitante s'affirmait chaque jour pour commencer à ressembler à quelque chose de lisible.

− Le temps est écoulé, annonça Law après un moment. Montres moi ce que tu as fait.  
La jeune femme acheva la phrase qu'elle écrivait puis se retourna. Law posa le livre qu'il lisait sur ses genoux et tendit la main. Sera se leva pour lui remettre sa copie. Elle resta debout près du lit dans lequel Law était assis, adossé à plusieurs oreillers, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il prit son temps pour lire les exercices, s'amusant silencieusement des fautes de la jeune femme. Elles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses mais toujours présentes. Niveau orthographe ça pouvait aller, une légère tendance à oublier les pluriels et à ne pas accorder au féminin mais dans l'ensemble c'était satisfaisant pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait la langue que depuis une quinzaine de jours et l'écrivait depuis moins longtemps encore. Niveau conjugaison en revanche c'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il corrigea les fautes et lui rendit sa copie pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle avait fait de travers.

− Tu as toujours du mal avec les genres et avec le pluriel, remarqua-t-il tandis qu'elle parcourait la feuille des yeux.

− C'est parce que ça n'existe pas en atlante, répondit-elle sans le regarder.  
Law haussa un sourcil.

− Comment ça?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

− Il n'y a pas de masculin ni de féminin en atlante, ni même de pluriels. C'est le contexte de la phrase qui permet de déterminer le genre et le nombre de ce dont on parle.  
Law la regarda sans rien dire. Devinant ce qu'il devait penser, Seran ajouta:

− Ne te méprends pas, il y a bien une numérotation, simplement, les mots ne changent pas entre le pluriel et le singulier. Ça vient du fait que les Atlantes n'écrivent pas avec des lettres comme vous, mais avec des symboles qui expriment des idées. Je vais te montrer.  
Elle alla chercher sa plume et une feuille vierge sur le bureau et s'assit sur le lit près de Law. Silencieux, il la regarda tracer une étrange figure composée d'élégantes arabesques.

− Ça c'est le glyphe pour ce qui flotte. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça flotte.  
Elle ajouta un autre glyphe à la droite du premier.

− Celui-ci désigne un bâtiment, ça peut être une maison, un immeuble, un temple. Séparément, ils sont vagues et ne désignent rien de précis. Mais mis ensemble, comme là, l'idée devient plus claire, c'est un bâtiment qui flotte, autrement dit un navire.  
Elle traça une autre figure sur la ligne suivante.

− On peux aussi les mélanger pour exprimer des choses très précise. Ce glyphe c'est la mer et celui-là, ce qui se situe sous autre chose. Si tu les mélanges, comme ça ...  
Elle traça une nouvelle figure rassemblant les deux précédentes.

− Ça désigne ce qu'il y a sous la mer. Et si tu ajoutes ce glyphe à ceux qui forment l'idée de bateau, ça donne autre chose de nouveau.

− Un sous-marin, affirma Law sans quitter les étranges symboles des yeux.

− Exact, un navire qui voyage sous la mer, autrement dit un sous-marin. Tu comprends vite. Individuellement les glyphes n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, ils faut les associer à un ou plusieurs autres pour que ça donne quelque chose de précis. C'est pour ça que les textes atlantes sont toujours d'une longueur abominable.

− Ça pourrait nous être utile, remarqua le chirurgien en caressant pensivement son bouc. Ce serait un bon moyen d'envoyer des messages codés au Chapeau de paille sans craindre que la Marine ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse les comprendre.

− En effet, approuva Seran. Encore faut-il que quelqu'un puisse comprendre l'atlante sur le navire de Luffy-kun.

− Je suis sûr que leur archéologue en serait capable, leur navigatrice aussi, peut-être.  
Seran réfléchit un instant, se demandant à quel point enseigner à quelqu'un de l'extérieur à lire l'atlante pouvait être considéré comme une trahison, avant de se souvenir que Atlantide l'avait trahi la première.

− Je veux bien lui apprendre. Je pense qu'on pourrait utiliser les glyphes sans avoir à apprendre la langue. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
Law se contenta de hocher la tête, décidant de la laisser gérer seule cette question.

− Je te fais confiance, fit-il, sachant parfaitement quel effet ça aurait sur la jeune femme. Fais tout ton possible.  
A sa satisfaction, un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage de Seran. Le pirate n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup chercher pour comprendre comment la prendre. Elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle et cherchait à la fois son approbation et sa confiance. Il lui était facile de l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait lui faire faire sans avoir à hausser la voix. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le caractère de la jeune femme s'affirmait de jour en jour et Law doutait que sa ruse fonctionne encore longtemps. Il allait devoir se montrer prudent s'il voulait garder la jeune femme sous sa coupe.

− Ça va être l'heure de ton entraînement, fit-il remarquer.  
Seran inclina la tête sur le coté et leva les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait.

− Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle comme si elle venait de regarder l'heure.  
Elle ne semblait cependant pas pressée de partir.

− Bepo a l'air content des résultats qu'il a obtenu avec toi. Il parait que tu es une bonne élève. Tu as rapidement assimilé les bases.

− C'est plutôt Bepo qui est un bon professeur. Et puis, Esran est pressée d'apprendre, ajouta-t-elle en pressant une main contre sa poitrine.

− Pressée d'apprendre à se battre?  
Seran secoua la tête:

− Pas nécessairement. Mais les _symbiotes_ sont les gardiens de la mémoires de tous leurs hôtes et ils sont toujours pressés d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Le problème c'est qu'en Atlantide, on a vite fait le tour de ce qu'i voir et à apprendre. Je pense que Esran s'ennuyait là bas. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva et s'étira langoureusement comme un chat paresseux.

− Bon, je vais y aller avant de faire attendre ce pauvre Bepo.  
Elle revint près du bureau de Law et rangea ses copies et exercices dans un coin afin qu'ils ne gênent pas le capitaine quand celui-ci reprendrait sa place.

− Merci pour la leçon, capitaine, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
Elle allait sortir quand Law la rappela:

− Seran-ya! ... A partir de demain, tu t'entraîneras aussi avec moi.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte.

− Mais, tes blessures?

− Je me suis assez reposé, j'ai besoin d'entraînement, moi aussi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvait me faire mal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Seran serra les lèvres en une moue vexée.

− Qui sait, fit-elle avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Elle n'entendit pas le petit rire moqueur qui suivit son départ.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Seran s'entraînait avec Bepo au combat à main nues. Sans parvenir à égaler l'ours polaire, elle s'en sortait néanmoins honorablement en grande partie grâce à ses prouesses physiques. Que ce soit grâce à Esran ou à autre chose qu'il avait encore à découvrir, Law avait appris que la jeune femme était étonnement rapide et agile, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipage, excepté lui, bien entendu. Elle esquivait plus de coups qu'elle parvenait à en donner mais les rares qui touchaient Bepo étaient plus brusques que ceux qu'une femme normale aurait pu donner. Et plus précis aussi. Law était confiant. Avec un entraînement adapté, la jeune femme deviendrait rapidement un élément important de son équipage. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette chance.

* * *

Seran se leva quand elle entendit les pas de Law sur le bois du pont. Elle avait aisément appris à reconnaître le bruit que faisaient les talons du jeune capitaine sur le sol et pouvait le reconnaître même lorsqu'il était entouré des autres. Époussetant d'une main son pantalon blanc, la jeune femme s'éloigna de Bepo qui se levait lui aussi. Ce jour-là, ils avaient volontairement achevé leur entraînement en duo par une séance de méditation afin que la jeune femme ait le temps de souffler avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec son capitaine. Le jeune homme se planta devant elle, dans ses habituels jeans tacheté et sweetshrit noir frappé de son Jolly Roger, son nodachi négligemment posé sur son épaule et la lame atlante qu'il lui avait confisqué, dans son autre main. A la vue de son arme, Seran sautilla sur place. Son poids sur sa hanche lui manquait même si elle ne se sentait nullement menacée à bord du sous marin pirate.

− Montre moi donc ce que tu vaux avec ça, défia Law en lui lançant la lame atlante.  
Seran l'attrapa habillement par sa poignée, pointe vers le bas, et laissa le fourreau tomber au sol sous l'effet de son propre poids. Aussitôt qu'elle fut à nue, l'arme lança des iridescences bleutées qui se répandirent le long de la lame comme une flamme vespérale. Law fronça les sourcils. Entre les mains de sa propriétaire la lame semblait s'animer d'une énergie qui lui était inconnue. Et l'impression qui se dégageait soudain de la lame lui était très déplaisante.

− Etrange, remarqua-t-il sans quitter la lame des yeux. Elle n'a pas réagit comme ça quand je l'ai inspectée, l'autre jour.

− C'est normal, les lames atlantes sont faites pour ne réagir qu'à l'hôte pour lequel elle ont été forgées. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui provoque ça. Certain disent qu'il s'agit de l'âme de son maître, d'autre d'une sorte d'aura l'entourant. Je crois que personne n'est capable de donner des réponses certaines quand les _symbiotes_ sont impliqués.

− Et qu'est-elle capable de faire? A-t-elle des pouvoirs, elle aussi?  
Seran secoua la tête.

− Non, aucun, si ce n'est sa solidité et son tranchant. D'aucun disent que ces armes ont leur caractère et que certaines sont plus cruelles que d'autres, mais je pense que ce n'est dû qu'à leur propriétaire. Quand un hôte meurt, son arme s'éteint, elle perd son iridescence et devient inerte. Le plus souvent elles sont détruites.

− Et cette arme a un nom, je suppose? Avança Law.  
Ça lui paraissait logique de donner un nom à un tel objet.

− Esperia. C'est un oiseau qu'on trouve en Atlantide, facilement reconnaissable à son plumage bleu et a ses grandes ailes. Il ne peux vivre que dans les arbres car s'il se pose au sol, il est condamné à mort, la taille de ses ailes l'empêchant de reprendre son vol.  
Elle fixa Law avec un sourire mystérieux.

− Le glyphe utilisé pour écrire son nom signifie aussi rêve, car une tradition atlante prétend que cet oiseau est le messager transportant les rêves vers les cieux.

− Belle histoire, accorda le capitaine, bien qu'il n'en sembla pas le moins du monde touché. Un nom bien innocent pour une arme destinée à tuer.

− Justement, elle ne l'est pas. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas. Les armes atlantes sont surtout dissuasives. Les Atlantes vénèrent la vie, ils ne se battent pas. Tout du moins pas s'ils n'ont pas une bonne raison de le faire.  
Law fronça les sourcils.

− Et pourtant tu as tué quatre marines.  
Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et Law ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne lui allait pas.

− J'ai toujours été le mouton noir de la famille.  
Law se demanda jusqu'à quel point ça pouvait être vrai.

− Aller, montre moi ce que tu sais faire.  
Il dégaina son nodachi et laissa le fourreau tomber au sol. Seran lança un regard sur la lame pointée sur elle avant de lever les yeux vers Law.

− Tu m'as demandé le nom de mon arme, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné le nom de la tienne.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

− Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle a un nom?

− Juste l'impression qu'elle dégage. A chaque fois que tu las sors de son fourreau je sens comme une menace, un danger imminent.  
Ça arracha un petit rire amusé à Law.

− Tu as raison, elle est maudite. Les lames maudites choisissent leur maître et ne servent que lui. Elle s'appelle Kikoku.

− Et ça a une signification.

− Dans le pays dans lequel elle a été forgé, oui. Ça veut dire quelque chose comme Hurlement du démon.  
Ça fit rire Seran.

− On est loin de mon oiseau bleu rêveur, fit-elle. Pourtant, ça lui va bien. Elle n'aurait pas put trouver meilleur maître.  
Law ne sembla pas se laisser troubler par le compliment et se contenta de se mettre en garde. Seran l'imita, bien plantée sur ses jambes légèrement fléchies, prête à réagir à la moindre alerte. Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui suivit.

− Room! Ordonna Law.  
Une bulle translucide engloba tout le sous marin. Seran vit l'éclair lumineux que produisit la lame du nodachi en fendant l'air. L'instant d'après sa tête trônait dans la paume du jeune homme.

− Nuh?  
Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Au dessus d'elle, Law lui adressa un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

− Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?  
Law fit pivoter la tête dans sa main et Seran put voir le reste de son corps décapité avancer à tâtons sur le pont, à la recherche de sa tête.

− C'est malin, râla-t-elle sentant la peur monter en elle. Comment je vais faire maintenant?  
A ce moment, son pied droit cogna contre le bastingage.

− Aaaïe! s'écria-t-elle. Hé fais gaffe! Nuh?  
Elle se sentit très stupide quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle criait contre son propre corps.

− C'est bizarre. Je ressens tout comme si ma tête était toujours à sa place.  
La douleur lancinante dans son orteil était à la fois désagréable et intrigante.

− Dire que mes professeurs me disaient que j'avais pas la tête sur les épaules.  
Ça ne sembla pas amuser Law qui annula son pouvoir. La tête de Seran regagna son corps dès que le dôme disparut. La jeune femme leva une main pour se frotter la nuque, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien retrouver sa tête et que tout était à la bonne place.

− Bepo m'a parlé de tes capacités, fit elle. Tu peux tout contrôler dans cette bulle, c'est ça? Tu peux découper et remodeler à ta guise, inverser des objets ou des personnes et même enfermer un esprit dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Je ne pensais pas que c'était seulement temporaire.

− Ça ne l'est pas, répondit le capitaine. Les parties de corps découpées cherchent à retrouver un corps et quand le dôme disparaît, elles peuvent regagner celui qui se présente. N'importe lequel. Cette fois comme tu étais la seule, ça n'a pas posé de problème.  
Seran haussa un sourcil.

− Et quand il y a plusieurs personnes?  
Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos quand elle vit le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur le visage de Law. Elle essaya de ne pas imaginer les résultats que ses pouvoirs pouvaient avoir eu sur les marines chargés de son transport.

− On continue, ordonna Law.

− Seulement si tu promets de remettre toutes les parties de mon corps à leur place après l'entraînement.  
Avec un sourire en coin qui pouvait aussi bien indiquer son amusement cruel que sa volonté à laisser traîner les membres de la jeune femme dans tout le sous-marin, Law invoqua une nouvelle fois le dôme. Seran serra les doigts sur son arme et bondit sur le coté dès que Law amorça un mouvement avec Kikoku. Un instant plus tard, elle était face contre terre, l'une de ses jambes tranchée au niveau du genoux.

− Ce n'est pas brillant, constata Law.  
L'Atlante lâcha un grognement.

− Laisse moi bouger si tu veux voir ce que je peux faire.

− Parce que tu crois que tes adversaires te laisseront le loisir de les menacer tranquillement?  
Il avait raison, bien entendu, mais Seran aurait préféré mordre sa jambe tranchée plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute.

− Il y a de nombreux adversaires sur cette mer contre lesquels une simple épée est inefficace. Si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre, tu vas devoir apprendre à les affronter et si tu ne peux pas être plus forte qu'eux alors tu devras apprendre à être plus maligne qu'eux.  
Encore une fois Law laissa le dôme s'évanouir et Seran récupéra sa jambe.

− Je comprends, fit-elle en se relevant. Les capacités comme les tiennes ne sont pas rares dans ce monde. Mais je ne suis pas démunie non plus.  
Le dôme réapparut. Presque aussitôt Law sentit l'une des ondes de choc produite par l'Atlante. Ce fut comme si un léger coup de vent balayait le pont avant de disparaître d'un coup. Seran déporta son poids légèrement vers l'avant. Bien qu'imperceptible, le mouvement n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de Law. Elle allait attaquer. Il fendit l'air de son nodachi mais au même instant, Seran disparut littéralement de sa vue pour réapparaître derrière lui. Un souffle de vent dans sa nuque fut tout dont il eu besoin pour réagir, esquivant la lame bleutée qui fondait sur lui. Il allait répliquer quand tout sembla accélérer autour de lui. L'instant d'après il paraît l'arme atlante. Il n'avait rien vu venir et avait agit par pur instinct. D'un mouvement du corps, il repoussa l'Atlante qui recula de quelques pas.

− Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas agir sur les humains, remarqua-t-il.  
Un petit sourire arrogant ornait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

− C'est le cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas agir sur le temps autour d'eux. Comme toi, je peux créer une bulle dans laquelle je peux enfermer mon adversaire et manipuler le temps dans cet espace de manière à ce que sa perception du temps soit entièrement faussée. Tu as cru que tout accélérait autour de toi, hors c'est le contraire. C'est toi que j'ai ralenti. Bien entendu ça marche aussi pour moi. En accélérant le temps autour de moi, je vois tes mouvement au ralenti et je peux agir en conséquence.

− Et tu m'expliques ça comme si ça ne pouvait pas jouer contre toi.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

− Savoir comment ça marche et pouvoir le contrer sont deux choses bien différentes.  
Vu comme ça.

− Tes aptitudes ne sont pas mauvaises, mais elles sont encore rudimentaires. Tu n'iras pas loin avec ça. Tu vas devoir travailler sérieusement pour faire évoluer ton pouvoir et le rendre performant et efficace.  
Seran le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un prêt à mordre.

− Elles m'ont permis de tuer quatre marines, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix glaciale.

− Oui approuva Law, nullement impressionné. Mais maintenant que tu es une pirate c'est par dizaine que tu vas devoir en tuer. Pas d'orgueil mal placé, tu passais peut-être pour une terreur chez les Atlantes mais ici, sur cet océan, tu te feras dévorer rapidement si tu restes sur tes acquis en refusant de progresser.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'il sentit un frisson désagréable lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sentant le danger, il voulu se remettre en garde, en vain. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit il sentit une brûlure dans l'épaule et la cuisse droite. Un léger filet de sang coulait de coupures sans gravité.

− Capitaine, s'écria Bepo.  
Law ne comprenait pas quand l'ours avait eu le temps de sauter sur ses pattes.

− Et celle-ci, elle était rudimentaire? Demanda Seran avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Une goutte de sang perla de sa lame et s'écrasa sur le pont. A quel moment avait-elle pu attaquer?

− Quoi?

− Champ de stase, c'est comme ça que Chisa l'appelait. Tu n'as rien vu venir et tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien parce que tu étais figé dans le temps. Incapable de voir, d'entendre, de sentir, de comprendre, bref incapable de réagir.  
Law cligna des yeux, visiblement choqué.

− Vous m'avez fait une sacrée peur, capitaine, confia Bepo en plongeant son museau dans ses pattes, submergé par l'angoisse. Vous étiez aussi immobile qu'une statue. Vous n'avez même pas réagit quand Seran-chan vous a frappé.

− Combien de temps? Demanda-t-il en regardant Seran dans les yeux.  
Celle ci se détourna et fit quelques pas sur le pont.

− Quelques secondes, avoua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas plus contre un adversaire aussi fort que toi.  
Mais cette poignée de seconde pouvait s'avérer déterminantes.

− Je suis consciente que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, fit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le capitaine. Comment pourrais-je l'être? Atlantide ne prépare pas ses enfants à affronter le monde extérieur, mais à le craindre et à le fuir comme la peste. J'ai beau ne pas être la plus pacifique des Atlantes, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est rien comparé aux monstres qu'on trouve dans ce monde. Mais je ne suis pas rien non plus. Je veux progresser. Je veux être utile. Alors s'il te plaît, évites tes remarques blessantes.  
Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Law:

− Seulement quand tu le mériteras.  
La jeune femme laissa échapper un grognement mécontent.

− On continu, ordonna Law, sans perdre son sourire. Essaie de me toucher.

− Et c'est quoi ça? Demanda Seran en désignant de la pointe de sa lame les coupures qu'elle lui avait infligé.

− Pendant que je peux esquiver, précisa le pirate.  
Seran se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Leur petit duel repris, le nodachi créant des éclairs argentés tandis que a lame atlante lançait des reflets bleutés. Malgré toute la hargne et la détermination qu'elle y mettait, Seran était largement dominée par Law qui, en plus d'être fort et de pouvoir trancher ce qu'il voulait sans même avoir à le toucher, était aussi très rapide et n'hésitait pas à répliquer à la moindre tentative d'attaque ni à profiter de la moindre ouverture. Seran se retrouva le nez sur le pont avec une jambe, un bras, un pied en moins, que Law remettait à sa place sans prendre la peine de cacher son sourire moqueur.

− Aller, une dernière fois, ordonna le capitaine.  
Seran laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était fatiguée, avait mal au dos et au cotes à force de tomber dès que Law la délestait d'un de ses membres, tous ses muscles criaient au secours et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose: s'allonger et ne plus bouger jusqu'au prochain siècle. Mais son adversaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

− Si tu ne me touches pas cette fois, tu sera privée de repas, menaça Law.  
Un sourire de défi apparut sur les lèvres de l'Atlante.

− Je pense avoir trouvé le point faible de ta technique, brava-t-elle.  
Elle pointa de nouveau son épée sur lui. Law tendis la main pour créer son habituel dôme translucide. Cependant cette fois, Seran ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever son geste. Aussitôt qu'il leva la main, son nodachi négligemment posé sur son épaule, la jeune femme bondit vers lui pour l'en empêcher. Sa rapidité alliée à ses capacités temporelles prirent Law de cours et quand Esperia fondit vers lui, il n'eut d'autre solution que d'abaisser sa lame pour parer. Seran se jeta au sol, roula derrière lui et le frappa au mollet. Elle n'avait en revanche pas prévu ce qui se produisit alors. Law laissa échapper un cri étranglé, et s'affala sur le pont, haletant.

− Capitaine, s'écria Bepo en se précipitant vers eux.  
Law l'arrêta d'un geste avant s'asseoir sur ses talons. La coupure n'était pas grave, mais la sensation qui traversait son corps était franchement désagréable. Bien connue du jeune homme mais désagréable tout de même.

− Ton arme est en kairoseki? Interrogea-t-il.

− Kairoquoi? Non, c'est juste de l'orichalque, répondit Seran, confuse. Un alliage atlante.  
Law pris l'arme atlante et l'observa. Maintenant que Seran l'avait lâché, l'impression désagréable qui s'en dégageait avait disparu. Il inspecta la lame avec soin avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire.

− Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet alliage a les mêmes effets que le kairoseki, conclut-il. Mais uniquement quand c'est toi qui la tiens.  
Seran fronça les sourcils.

− C'est quoi, Kairoseki?

− Une substance capable d'annuler les pouvoirs des possesseurs d'un fruit du démon et de les affaiblir.

− Donc, c'est une bonne chose? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

− Pour toi oui, pour moi un peu moins.  
Il se passa une main sur le front.

− Bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te reposer. On parlera de cet alliage plus tard.  
Seran hocha la tête et s'éloigna en titubant un peu, fatiguée et endolorie. Law n'y avait pas été de main morte et elle était persuadée d'être couverte d'ecchymoses. Elle était trempé de sueur et sa chemise blanche, bien que miraculeusement épargnée par les dégâts, ne cachait plus rien de ce qu'elle portait en dessous, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas la gêner.

− Pour un premier entraînement, c'était pas si mal, assura Law.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il remettait son nodachi dans son fourreau.

− Je m'attendais à pire, continua Law. Je vais peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de bien avec toi.  
Et voilà, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire suivre par une remarque blessante. Seran se demanda s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était juste maladroit. Enfin, connaissant l'énergumène, c'était probablement fait exprès.

Seran remis Esperia au fourreau. Son corps était perclus de douleurs et elle prenait des précautions quand elle bougeait afin de préserver ses muscles malmenés. Son arme sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la porte, sans même chercher à savoir si Law l'autorisait à la garder ou non.

− Je vais aller prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle, ça me fera du bien.  
Pas d'objection, elle quitta donc le pont et descendit dans les entrailles du sous marin, essayant de ne pas montrer sa fatigue.


End file.
